Time Collapse
by Nitrogoblin
Summary: All heroes from each Earthbound find themselves in the same time period, and older. Awaiting a new alien invasion, they find each other and a new ally to stop the future invasion. (Seiten belongs to Laddy-Daddy.)
1. Divine Intervention

**Prologue: Divine Intervention**

Three different points of time . . .

Three separate alien invasions . . .

All saved by a group of youth with PSI abilities . . .

With this knowledge . . . Can they save the Earth from the next invasion . . .?

All three periods in time suddenly will become connected . . .

[1988] - After the Giygas left Earth.

Ninten notices his allies are frozen, not by ice, but by time itself. He panics, unsure of what's going on, as he readies a PSI move.

[199X] - After Porky Escapes through time warp; Giygas defeated.

Ness undergoes the same phenomenon as Ninten, though in a separate time. Everything around him darkens and he finds himself in a pitch black space, just barely able to see his hand in front of his face.

[2990] - After Porky is Trapped and the pigmask Army is defeated.

Lucas, just as Ninten and Ness, also experiences the very same paranormal event. He begins to grow scared all alone in the darkness.

All three youthful heroes notice a bright light flickering in the distance and proceed towards it. Each hero sees what appears to be a glowing sphere as it begins to float from the ground where it formed. Even brighter light emerged from it, causing each boy to shield their eyes. After the light settled, they glanced at what was in front of them, noticing the sphere's form had changed. None could fully see what this was in front of them, but as it spoke, they became aware that they were in the presence of a Divine being.

"Young heroes, you have saved Earth from the clutches of evil." said the Divine being, her voice as beautiful as a Goddess.

Each boy was confused. Heroes? They looked around, noticing they were alone.

"You said 'heroes', but there isn't anyone else here." said each of the boys.

"Your eyes lie. There are others here, but you can't see them. They also saved Earth, just as you just have. I am talking to all three of you, but in different points of time." explained the Divine.

The boys still appeared confused.

"You may not see them now, but I promise you will soon. To ensure that the world will be kept safe from further alien invasions, I am going to alter time itself. Everything that happened to you will be like a vivid dream, and everyone's memories will be cleansed of the events you underwent to save Earth. Any innocent that died because of the invasions will be revived as if nothing happened to them." The Divine continued.

"Does that mean my mother and my brother Claus will be alive again?!" Lucas asked, nearly shouting in excitement.

"Yes, they will be alive and well." The Divine replied, only to Lucas.

The boys waited for any further information from the Divine Goddess.

"There is one last thing I need to tell you. PSI powers will become more common in youth. I am doing this because the next invasion is surely going to be the end of the world unless PSI wielding humans can stop it. When you awake from this 'dream', you will find that each of you have grown older, and more mature. Look for each other and any other PSI users to prepare for the future invasion. You all will still have a normal life, but keep a look out for anything 'unusual'. Farewell young heroes." The Divine concluded, and faded from view.

Everything went completely black.


	2. Worlds Collide

**Chapter 1: Worlds Collide**

A gentle wind brushed past blonde hair as Lucas slept on the ground within the towering green grass. A dandelion flew at him, bumping into his nose. His closed eyes squinted tight as he wriggled his nose, letting out a sneeze. The sneeze was so strong that it made his body sit up from the impact. Now awake, he rubbed his eyes before he opened them to gaze around his surroundings. He noticed that he had been lying in a meadow, filled with long green grass and fruitful trees. The sky was bright blue, with a few puffy clouds dancing in the wind.

"Was it all . . . Just a . . . dream?" Lucas asked himself aloud.

He looked at his hands, examining the size, which appeared to be bigger than he remembered.

"Or . . . Maybe it wasn't . . ." Lucas continued.

He stood up and a strong wind blew past him, his hair being blown with the it. As it calmed, he glanced around, noticing a pond. He proceeded over to it and knelt down, looking at his reflection. He was definitely older than he remembered, at least 3 years older now, which would make him sixteen.

"This is weird." he mumbled, glancing around.

He began walking, knowing where he was now, and made his way to his house. He continued on, watching his feet as he walked, noticing his clothes were different as well, bigger and better fitting with suspenders hanging from his waist. He kept walking without watching where he was going and bumped right into something. Glancing up in surprise, he realized it was his brother Claus who also was older looking. He wore a leather jack over his striped top, just as Lucas still wore his, but their colors were different. His cargo pants were tucked inside a pair of black boots. Claus seemed confused.

"Lucas?" Claus asked.

"Claus! Your alive!" Lucas cried out, latching onto his twin brother happily.

Claus pushed him back, holding his younger twin's shoulders tight, but let them go as he turned around, seemingly distressed.

"I'm just as surprised as you are, it feels like it was all some sick and twisted dream . . ." Claus replied.

"Wait, you remember all of it?" Lucas asked in concern, remembering what the Divine said about their memory being erased.

"Yeah, why?" Asked Claus.

Lucas explained about the Divine being and told him everything that she had told Lucas.

"Don't know about these other 'heroes', but I must have kept my memories because of my PSI powers. Mom doesn't remember any of it happening though." Claus stated.

From the distance, footsteps could be heard approaching the twins, long brown hair flowing past her as she inched closer. Lucas' face lit up with joy as he ran to the woman, hugging her tightly.

"Lucas sweetie, you don't have to hug me every time you see me, it's only been an hour!" Hinawa stated, giggling about her son's 'mama's boy' personality.

Lucas had really missed her, if she only knew what happened and why he was so happy to see her. At least Claus knew instead of teasing him like he always did.

"Come on boys, we're almost finished packing. I know you two wanted to see Tazmily Village one last time before we left." Hinawa continued.

Lucas and Claus were both confused. They were moving? But instead of questioning it, they played along so as not to appear suspicious.

"I know mom, I just went to bring Lucas back so we wouldn't be late leaving." Claus lied.

"Sorry, I was off in the meadows and I fell asleep." Lucas included, scratching the back of his head.

"I know you guys really don't want to move, but we need to move to a city where your father can get a better job and make more money. You'll make new friends, so no need to worry." Hinawa replied.

All three went back to their house, and finished packing. The moving trucks were completely filled and ready to go. Lucas's family got into their new car, and they began the way to their new home.

Elsewhere, in the town of Onett, another boy awoke from his sleep jut as surprised as Lucas was. He got out of bed, and after getting dressed, he wandered into town. Everything appeared to be the way it was before the invasion. A girl with blond hair wearing all pink approached Ness.

"Hiya Ness! Did you hear? Our school has a new teacher and she's going to be teaching PSI. Can you believe it, they'll be teaching normal kids too! I think her name is Ms. Kumatora." She giggled.

"Paula?" Ness asked in confusion.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" She asked, her hands behind her back, as she tilted her head playfully.

"No, I'm just surprised that you remember who I am. I thought that everyone's memory was wiped clean, after we beat Giygas. " Ness explained.

"Ness, you're weird. We both know we saved the world, so what are you getting at?" Paula asked, thinking he was joking.

"Ehhh…. never mind." Ness replied, a bit confused.

As they headed towards their high school, Ness continued pondering what was going on. Even during his baseball practice, Ness wasn't all focused. He kept wondering what the Divine being was talking about, and how Paula kept her memory intact, maybe the others did as well.

Not far from Onett, another boy with black hair had been walking, wheezing from his asthma. Ninten squatted and leaned against his knees, gasping for air. He seemed to have been walking for some time. He wasn't sure where he was going and felt kind of lost. As soon as he caught his breath, he held up what appeared to be a map, but it was upside down. He must have found it on his way from where he woke up.

"Where the hell am I?" He asked aloud, whining slightly.

He rotated the map, still unsure. He'd rather be around his younger twin sisters than be lost in the middle of nowhere. He grew annoyed, bothered that he was actually lost.

"Shit, man!" He grumbled throwing his hat to the ground in anger.

He clenched the map tightly with his other hand. "I saved the world and suddenly, I woke up in some weird place." Ninten grumbled, but calmed himself down as he knelt down to reclaim his hat.

"Maybe I need to just remember what the light creature said." Ninten said to himself, remembering that he had to find the other PSI users to prepare for the next invasion. He continued walking until he discovered Onett, a massive city full of bustling people. He put away his map and continued roaming through the city, not sure exactly who to be searching for, but discovered the high school.

"Other youths were also heroes, perhaps here? Though, I'll have to enroll to gain access." Ninten stated to himself, entering the principle's office.

Lucas and his family pulled up with the moving trucks in front of a house not far from Ness'. They got out and began carrying all of their belongings inside the house. It was a two story with three bedrooms and two bathrooms. Hinawa and Flint claimed the master bed and Lucas and Claus decided on rooms with a rock-paper-scissors match. Lucas really felt that everything was going to be alright but Claus had something else in the back of his mind that he kept zoning off to.

"Claus? You alright?" Lucas asked his brother.

"Hmm? Yeah, just thinking. It's still difficult to wrap my mind around how I was being mind controlled. Are you sure you destroyed everyone of the Pig Mask army?" Claus replied concernedly.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure, why? With the time altered, wouldn't there be peace?" Lucas asked.

"Maybe, but its also possible that the next invasion is something you missed…. Like…" Claus began, but went quiet.

"Like what?" Lucas asked, seeming concerned.

"Never mind…" Claus stated, not wanting to remember his experience there.

"Claus?" Lucas asked, trying to get his brother to explain what was going on in his head.

"Porky had another supercomputer, as a back up when the first was destroyed, a natural chimera. She might still be alive, and could possibly break Porky out of that Absolutely Safe Capsule as she has a will of her own." Claus stated.

"Seriously?!" Lucas nearly shouted.

Their mom walked into the room at that moment. "What are you boys talking about?" She asked.

They froze, not quite sure what to say, but Claus finally chimed in. "Were talking about this video game that is really popular right now." He lied, not wanting their mom to discover that she had died and he had been brainwashed and had committed suicide, not that she would believe them anyway.

"Oh you boys and your fancy games. Oh! I almost forgot, tomorrow you guys will start school over at the local high school." Hinawa exclaimed.

While Lucas was indifferent, Claus sighed in disappointment. "Okay Mom." They said in unison.

Hinawa left the room, and the boys separated their belongings.

"Lucas, when the next invasion happens, I'll make sure my mind is strong enough so I won't be brainwashed again, I promise. I'm your brother and I have to protect you, not fight against you." Claus stated.

Lucas smiled. "I've gotten stronger, so you don't always have to protect me." He replied.

"That is true!" Claus laughed.

Night soon fell, and the boys went off to bed, both unable to sleep through the night.

In the depths of the fallen pigmask army's base on Nowhere island, the Absolutely Safe Capsule remained active with Porky still encased within. He appeared to be seventeen, but his weight made him look a lot older. Broken wires dangled from the ceiling, sparking every so often and a small girl, who appeared to be thirteen with long red hair pushed them out of the way as she approached the container. On top of her head she had two thick antennae with pulsing red tips, and she wore a white overcoat which her white shirt and pants were concealed within. A blue tinted visor covered her red eyes in which crosshairs were situated in the iris of.

She examined the container closely. "It will take time to release you from your cryogenic sleep master but please be patient. I promise, you will have your revenge." She said to the unconscious Porky.

Morning arrived but Lucas and Claus had been awake all night. They both got dressed and left for school, walking instead of having their father, Flint, take them by car. Their mother, Hinawa, had already enrolled them in school, so they just went straight to their classes.

During P.E. , they sat on the bleachers watching some other kids play baseball. Lucas was drawing some of the chimeras in his sketchbook so he could warn the other PSI users about them while Claus sat there, his mind lost yet again. He was relieved that he really was alive and human gain, but he was worried.

'What if I do get turned into a Chimera again?' He thought to himself.

"Come on Ness! You're our best player, why won't you play!?" Called a voice.

Lucas and Claus glanced down, noticing one of the baseball players leaving the field to come over to the bleachers. He sat down a few steps from them, face thoughtful, and his teammate ran up to him looking upset.

"Dude, if you don't play you're going to get rusty and how will be win the playoffs without you, man?" The boy nearly shouted.

"I need to clear my head, sorry." Ness replied.

"Clear your head? From what?" Asked the boy.

"I can't say…" Ness spoke, voice turning soft.

"What, did that Paula chick turn you down or something?" asked another boy, annoyed.

Ness seemed confused by the question but just went with it.

"Yeah… She did, now would you give me some space?" Ness asked, a little bit annoyed.

"Sorry Ness, I had no idea. Hope you feel better." the boy replied a little sympathetically before returning to the baseball game.

With all the other guys playing baseball, Ness thought he was alone and was completely unaware of Lucas and Claus sitting behind him even though they were new. He leaned back in the bleachers, staring at the sky with his hand behind his head..

"Man… what the hell did that Goddess mean?" Ness asked himself aloud.

Lucas happened to hear him but was to afraid to say anything. So instead, he tugged at Claus' jacket, getting his attention.

"What?" Claus asked.

"I think he might be one of the heroes." Lucas mumbled.

In response, Claus sat up straight and stared down at Ness.

"What makes you think that?" He asked his brother.

"He mentioned a 'Goddess'. Maybe it's the same thing I saw." Lucas stated.

"Maybe." Claus said, standing up. "Hey you!" He called loudly, and Ness turned around in his seat, blushing from embarrassment at not having seen the twins sooner.

The twins went down to Ness and sat with him. Despite everything, Lucas was still a bit shy, so Claus lead the conversation.

"We overheard you mention a 'Goddess'. Would you happen to be one of the PSI users who saved Earth from aliens?" Claus asked.

Ness went from being embarrassed to relieved and sighed to emphasize it.

"Yeah, are you another one?" Ness asked.

"No, but my brother is." Claus stated, motioning to Lucas.

"I'm Ness!" Stated the dark haired boy and held out his hand for Lucas to shake.

Lucas slowing grabbed his hand. "I'm Lucas and that's Claus."

"Nice to meet another PSI hero so quickly. We should really discuss the situations to help each other out." Ness replied cheerfully, unlike how he was moments ago.

Lucas nodded in agreement and the three moved to the top of the bleachers, out of hearing rang of other students and teachers. Lucas explained about the chimeras, showing some of his sketches to Ness. Claus chipped in and explained that he had been turned into one also, but when he was brought back alive he was completely human again. They continued chatting until class was over, and they parted separate ways to their next class.


	3. Cloak and Dagger

**Chapter 2: Cloak and Dagger**

Lucas walked by himself after the three parted ways, entering his next classroom. He was surprised that they had a PSI class in this high school, but he wasn't sure what to expect. He entered his classroom, noticing that he was the first student to arrive. Looking around he noticed his teacher, whom he remembered. She had short bright pink hair, cut in a messy fashion. Instead of wearing a normal teacher's outfit, she bore a large blue hooded jacket. Underneath she had short black tights that stopped above her knees, and hot pink boots. She looked at Lucas, just as surprised to see him as he was to see her.

"Lucas? What are you doing in Onett?" Kumatora asked, sounding surprised.

"I was just about you to ask you the same question!" Lucas laughed. "My family just moved here, so I guess that means I'll be your student from now on."

Lucas decided to fill her in on what the Goddess had told him, hoping that she might know who the last hero was.

"Hmm… I'm not sure. I'll keep my eyes peeled for you though." Kumatora replied.

"That would help out a lot." Lucas stated.

"Oh, tomorrow I'll be taking my PSI students camping for the weekend to help hone their powers. You should go, just have your parents fill out this permission slip and when the bus comes to your house in the morning, just give it to me." Kumatora suggested.

"That's a great idea, thanks Kumatora." Lucas replied, cheerfully.

"That's Ms. Kumatora. I am your teacher after all." She corrected.

The rest of the students arrived and they began their lesson, learning the PK fire move. Most students only got a small spark, but Lucas quickly got a bit of fire even though it wasn't very powerful.

In another classroom not far from Lucas', the teacher was giving a lecture on Astronomy. Claus was sitting in the back, his elbow resting on the desk as he propped up his head with his palm. He tapped the eraser of his pencil against his desk, lost in thought.

After class, Lucas and Claus met up with Ness and began walking home together. Lucas told them about the PSI camp-out, and it turned out both had Kumatora's class during different periods. They chatted about it most of the walk home. Unknown to them, Ninten passed by going the opposite way, his face full of puzzlement.

"It's cool that we get to go camping for the PSI class too!" Ness exclaimed, excited about tomorrow morning.

"I hope the bus doesn't come too early, I actually want to sleep in a bit." Claus grumbled.

"That's a first." Lucas teased, eyes filled with laughter.

Ninten happened to hear, but kept walking. They were quickly out of hearing range before anything else was said.

"That might be the best way to find these other heroes. Just because I couldn't register for that high school, doesn't mean I can't attend this 'PSI Camp'. I'll just pose as a student." Ninten snickered, continuing walking.

Not far behind him, someone followed at a distance, not being seen by anyone. Short purple hair hung out from their oversized black hooded jacket, shadows concealing their face.

Lucas and Claus entered their house, and approached their mother.

"Mom, our teacher is supervising a campout tommorow. Can we get permission to go?" Lucas asked, timidly holding out his permission slip.

"It is the weekend tomorrow, so I don't see why not. Just promise me you two will make lots of friends." Hinawa replied, smiling, before signing their permission slips.

"It's a promise." Lucas squeaked cheerfully.

" And Claus, please don't get in any fights." Hinawa turned to her older son, voice stern.

"….I won't." Claus reluctantly grumbled in agreement.

Saturday soon arrived, and the boys were up and ready to go with their bags all packed. They waited outside their house. Not long after, the bus arrived and Kumatora stepped out.

"Hello boys. Did you get those permission slips signed?" She asked. The twins held out the papers, which Kumatora took, checking to see if they were signed. "Alright then, welcome aboard." She stated, letting them climb into the bus, and followed them inside as it took off.

Ness waved them over to where he was sitting, each taking a seat across from Ness. "Hey guys!" He greeted.

"Hi." Lucas spoke softly.

"Hey!" Claus greeted cheerfully, the complete opposite of his brother.

The male to female ratio on the bus was five to one, even though the group was of at least twenty students. Paula sat with a few of her friends in the front of the bus, chatting about how they were going to give each other a makeover during camp. The other boys were chatting as well, but about exploring instead. Ness, Lucas, and Claus had decided not to talk about their mission until they were at a distance from their classmates.

As the bus began driving off, Ninten wasn't to far behind. He had been following it for some time now on his skateboard. He didn't want to get kicked off the bus, knowing now that the students needed a signed permission sheet. Instead of taking any chances, he just continued to follow as a safe distance.

About half an hour later, the bus arrived at the camp site, which was within a vast forest. All the students were split up into groups of three, each group having selected who they wanted to be with. Ness, Lucas and Claus obviously decided to be together so that they could have an easier time talking about the future invasion and locating this other PSI hero. All of the groups first set up their tent before any further instructions were given from Kumatora.

"Okay kiddos! Your assignment this weekend is to work with your group and explore this forest. There are monsters about, so help each other. If for any reason one of you gets hurt or is in serious danger, send a PK Flash into the air and I will be there shortly. Every few hours, please return to the campsite and we'll eat and share campfire stories. Any questions?" Kumatora declared.

One of the girls raised their hand. "Ms. Kumatora? Why are you letting us go off on our own without a chaperone?" She asked.

"Good question! Being teenagers, you really don't need supervision. However, if I hear anything about boys and girls doing stuff they shouldn't be doing then you will be stuck back at camp helping cook and grade papers." Kumatora responded.

All the students went to their tents to prepare before leaving to explore. Shortly after, Ninten caught up with the bus and got off of his skateboard. He wheezed a little, slouching over as he tried to catch his breath.

Kumatora looked at him suspiciously, and approached him. "This area is restricted to PSI students in my class. Please leave." She stated.

"…." Ninten held up his hand, as he wheezed some more, as if telling her to give him a moment to catch his breath. "I'm… sorry… I'm late. I missed the bus." Ninten said, making it up as he went, because he hadn't planned to come this far.

Kumatora raised her eyebrow. "I don't recognize you. Are you sure you're in my class?" She asked.

"Of course, I just sit in the back." Ninten lied.

"Uh huh, sure. Then what's my name and where is your permission slip . . .?" She paused, not knowing his name.

"My name is Ninten, Ms. ….." he paused, noticing the permission slips she held and, seeing her name in plain writing, spoke quickly. "Kumatora."

"Okay then, where is your permission slip your parents were supposed to sign?" Kumatora asked.

"I-uh…I'm old enough to sign it myself, but I didn't bring it. I forgot it at home in the rush on trying to catch the bus, which I happened to miss." Ninten continued.

Kumatora felt like he was lying, but decided to give him a chance. "Very well, Ninten. If you cause any trouble though, I'm kicking you out."

"Thank you, Ms. Kumatora." Ninten smirked.

"Now go join one of the groups, I guess one will just have to have four instead of three." Kumatora sighed, rubbing her temples.

Ninten walked over to the tents, examining the groups. "Now if I were another hero, what would I look like...?" He thought aloud. "Me?" He giggled childishly at the joke.

Ness, Lucas, and Claus left their tent and began to roam off into the forest as Kumatora had expected all the students to do. Ninten noticed them, finding it suspicious, and decided to follow.

"Anyone else got this feeling like we're being followed?" Claus asked some time later, unaware that the same person who was following Ninten had been watching them from above.

Lucas turned around nervously, noticing Ninten. Claus and Ness looked back in response, and noticed him also as a result. Ninten stopped instantly. He thought maybe they wouldn't see him if he held still long enough.

"Are you following us?" Ness asked.

When he didn't answer, Claus chipped in. "Hello?" The redhead grumbled in annoyance.

"...Maybe…" Ninten finally spoke, sounding awkwardly creepy.

The three approached him cautiously.

"Ms. Kumatora said I could join any group. Can I join yours? I arrived late." Ninten blurted out.

They all looked at each other, not sure what to say.

"Out of curiosity, do you believe in aliens?" He asked, trying to size them up and see if any was a hero.

"Yeah, why?" Ness asked.

"Cool. Umm, now I hope you guys don't think I'm out of my mind, but would any of you have happened to save Earth from aliens recently?" He asked, feeling kind of awkward.

"Are you the other hero?" Lucas asked, finally speaking up.

"Finally! I've been looking all over for you guys. I'm Ninten, I saved the world too." Ninten said with a sigh of relief.

With all the heroes finally together, they continued on away from camp, explaining to each other how they saved the world and what dangers they could possibly expect to come. Little did they know, they were being watched by the purple haired person nearby. They reached a point in the forest where they found themselves in a clearing. Hidden behind trees, the boys heard a twig snap. Lucas cringed in fear, hiding behind the other three boys. Without thinking, Claus lunged into the forest where the sound came from and the others followed quickly after.

"Claus!" Lucas called, worried that he might lose his brother once more.

When they finally caught up they noticed Claus, in front of him they saw something. They could barely make out that it was a person who's face was hidden by their hood from how fast they were going. Claus tried attacking, but the person performed a swift back flip to dodge the attack. They landed not too far from him.

"Wow, he's fast!" Ninten exclaimed.

The hooded person swept passed Claus knocking him backwards. Getting back to his feet, he seemed irritated. Claus had just barely noticed the purple hair and red eyes of his opponent, which made him tense.

"Guys, I think he's a chimera! He has red eyes!" The ex-commander called back to the others urgently.

They all seemed in shock as the hooded person jumped over Claus at his attempted attack.

Ness was the first one to snap out of it. "PK Fire!" He called, sending a powerful fireball at the hooded person. It hit, knocking the person back. Standing up, the individual rubbed the side of their hand along their mouth, cleaning off some dirt. They resumed running circles around Claus, as if toying with him.

"PK Freeze!" Lucas called next, freezing the legs of the hooded person.

Claus knocked the person back in their moment of weakness and threw them to the ground. His hand held their neck back against the dirt, but the person only chuckled at him as they removed their hood.

"So you finally caught me. You four are fun." She teased, panting slightly from fatigue at using her PSI.

Claus seemed confused and backed away. The purple haired girl stood to her feet, dusting off the dirt.

"Ah don't looked so worried, I'm not your enemy. I was just having a little fun." She said to Claus.

"Who are you?" Asked Ness, confused.

"I'm Codex, soul surviving PSI user from the future. I've been looking for the three heroes, would you happen to be them?" She asked.

"Yeah we are, but what do you want?" Ninten asked.

"I'm here to assist you. The future of Earth will be catastrophic if we don't work together and gather more PSI users." Codex explained.

"Are you saying we lost?" Claus asked, somewhat in shock.

"Yes. Unfortunately." Codex replied, her voice soft.

"Then how are you standing here before us?" Ness asked.

She shrugged a bit, looking down at the ground and back to the boys. "It's a long story. You see, at first everyone was unaware of the invasion, but…. My parents were some of the first to get captured. I only assume that they are dead, or worse. Eventually it was only my older brother and I left. We kept running from these half living half machine creatures, some of which were friends from school." Codex began.

"Chimeras?" Lucas asked.

"If you want to give them a name, yes. Though before I arrived at your time, my brother and I were attacked by one of these 'chimeras'. My brother leaped in the way to save me. Before he died, he managed to use his PSI powers to send me back in time. I heard a voice call to me as I was warped. She told me to look for the three heroes, and to help them stop this war before it went on any longer. I followed each of you to see if you were the heroes, and as I eavesdropped I was able to piece things together. I know for sure that you are the heroes, though I am surprised to find four of you." Codex finished.


	4. Return of the Chimera

**Chapter 3: Return of the Chimera**

Once everything was settled down, everybody introduced themselves. Claus didn't seem to believe her story though.

"How do we know that She's not lying to us?" Claus asked, ire in his voice.

Before the others could respond, Codex leaned forward, her face only inches away from his. Her hands rested against her back, holding her in place. Claus appeared uncomfortable, stepping away. She smiled, laughing in amusement.

"You're funny, Claus." Codex teased.

"Honestly, guys!" Claus tried to get the others to hear him out.

"How come you're so suspicious of her?" Ness asked.

"Chimeras have red eyes…" Claus stated, not giving up that she might be an enemy.

"You have red hair, does that make you a chimera?" Codex retorted.

"Why you-!" Claus growled, trying to lunge at her, but the other boys held him back.

"Dude, chill out! I think she's just joking with you!" Ninten exclaimed.

Claus tugged free, charging in Codex's direction. She didn't move, letting him punch her, sending her sprawling.

"He hit a girl!" Ninten cried out in surprise.

"If I were your enemy, or a chimera, I would have shattered your ear drums right here and now but I didn't. Have I proved that I'm not your enemy yet?" Codex murmured as she stumbled to her feet. She held her face from where she took the blow, red from the impact.

"Shatter our ear drums?" Lucas asked, seeming nervous.

"It's one of my PSI moves, 'PK Scream'." Codex explained.

"Is it a way to call for help?" Ninten asked, not fully paying attention.

"Have you ever listened to music? The scream is derived from the Hardcore genre. I use it to destroy hearing, and if used at full power I can cause slight brain hemorrhages." Codex explained.

"Of course I listen to music, I've been known to play a little guitar on my free time." Ninten retorted, seemingly proud of himself

"I like music too, but I prefer rock and roll." Ness stated.

Before any further conversation was able to commence, a buzzing sound was heard in the distance.

"What's that?" Ninten asked.

"I don't know." Lucas mumbled nervously.

From the distance a swarm of hand sized mechanical bug-like machines with four sharp pincers and legs came at fast speed. You could hear the vibrations in the sounds of their wings as they flapped.

"Quadsect?! " Claus exclaimed, remembering the prototype of their design back when he was a chimera. Though, he couldn't recall anything about them besides the name. His eyes narrowed. "...I know who's behind this..."

Ignoring what Claus had said, Ninten cried out, "Maybe you should use that 'PK Scream' Codex!"

Codex acknowledged Ninten, and swiftly ran at them with the aid of her 'PK Time Riff'. Stopping suddenly, she switched to another PSI move.

"Guys, hold your ears!" She instructed. "This will blow your minds!"

They followed her instructions, covering their ears.

"PK SCREAM!" Codex cried out, and the volume of her voice escalated rapidly. Even though it was ear piercing, it appeared to have no effect on the incoming enemy units. "What the hell! It didn't even scratch them!" She cried out in anger, collapsing to her knees from fatigue.

The guys became aware that the bugs were unaffected, and ran to Codex.

"PK moves aren't very effective against them." Claus finally remembered a detail about this particular creation from a former ally.

"Maybe we should try melee attacks?" Ness suggested, taking out his baseball bat from his backpack. He thrusted it at one of the Quadsect, denting it only slightly.

Lucas picked up a thick stick and began swinging it at as many of the bug chimera as possible. Ness got a few homerun hits, smashing some of them into bits. Codex remained on the ground, unable to fight with her PSI moves. Deciding to attack, Ninten slammed his skateboard into a group the insects, since he had no other weapons available. Claus, who was weaponless, threw his fists at the Quadsect, not causing as much carnage as the others, but better than not attacking like the fatigued Codex.

Elsewhere inside the Pig Mask's army base on Nowhere Island, the red haired chimera approached the absolutely safe capsule, dragging her fingers along it's glass as she walked to the front. Within the base, she had new Pig Mask recruits working on repairs, building it back to it's former glory.

"Master, I have released some of the chimera I designed to hunt and destroy that human who defeated your beautiful empire. As soon as I gain enough power, I will be able to release you. Until then, I will lead the Pig Mask Army in your place." She said to the comatose Porky before turning away and heading to the fifth floor, a smirk on her face.

The swarm wouldn't let up, and Claus began to occasionally use 'PK Thunder', doing very minor damage in the large mass. The others continued to swing their weapons, taking out one at a time.

"These things won't let up!" Ninten yelped, as he smacked his board against the swarm of Quadsects.

Ness occasionally switched to his Yo-Yo and spun it around him, doing less damage to the enemy, but hurting more in the process. Lucas brought out a Slingshot, picking off insects at a distance. Codex sat there, her energy depleted, feeling useless as she watched the others fight. Her arm supported her to sit up better as she clenched her fist. The swarm began dying down, but another sound came from the distance. The Quadsects fled as a larger creature appeared. It was a gruesome site, looking a cross between a lion and a wolf with a metal mask and torso. It's tail looked like a scorpion's but completely made of metal.

"This isn't good!" Codex whimpered, recognizing the beast from her time. It was the very same type of chimera that had taken her brother's life and she froze in fear.

"Look out! Ninten abruptly called.

The chimera's tail targeted Codex, preparing to strike.

"PK Thunder!" Claus called, his thunder knocking back the beast and getting it's attention away from Codex. "For your information, I didn't save you! I just want to fight it myself!" Claus lied, not wanting her to know that he now believed her.

"Claus! Be careful!" Lucas cried out to his brother as the chimera shot lasers from it's eyes.

Claus did a summersault, just barely dodging the deadly laser beam. Lucas sighed in relief and sent a 'PK Freeze' at the Chimera. The PSI move hit the eyes, disabling them momentarily before it let out another laser beam, this time at Lucas. He froze, scared out of his mind. Before he even realized what just happened he found himself on the ground, seemingly pushed out of the way by Ness, who was just standing to his feet.

"We can't win! It's too strong" Codex Cried out, too weak and scared to fight.

The chimera targeted Codex again, preparing it's laser, but Ninten rushed in front of her suddenly.

"PK Shield!" He called, holding up a barrier just in time to deflect the laser. "I know your PSI is low, but instead of being a sitting duck, would you at least try move? You don't want your brother's death to be in vain by you dying!" Ninten called back to Codex, struggling to keep the shield up as another red beam struck it.

She appeared surprised, getting to her feet. The shield weakened, and shattered like glass. The laser came for Ninten, but Codex lunged at him swiftly, knocking him face forward into the ground. The Chimera roared suddenly, preparing it's tail for impact. Codex turned over Ninten's motionless body and began to shake him, but she had knocked him out.

"Shit, Ninten! Wake up!" She cried out, seeing the Chimera inching it's tail closer by the second.

Something pulled the tail back, and the chimera fell backwards. Codex noticed the Lucas had used the rope snake to stop the attack. The beast shook off the rope snake and turned around to face Lucas.

"PK Thunder!" Called Claus, sending another bolt of lightning at the Chimera, who turned to face him.

Lucas ran over to Codex, using 'Recover PSI' on her, while Ness sent a few 'PK Fire' at the chimera.

"Codex, this should help you." Lucas stated, as he recovered her PSI energy, returning to Ness' and Claus' side and going back to attacking the Chimera.

"Do…. it….." a male voice echoed within Codex's mind. "You can…..save them…."

"Brother?" She asked aloud.

"Try… your … PSI…again…." The voiced eerily spoke within her ears.

"I-I can't…." She whimpered.

"DO IT!" The voice cried out within her mind.

Codex glanced down at Ninten, and over to the others who continued fighting.

"You … have to … do something…or they … will be lost…" persuaded the voice.

"Your lying…They can't be. " Codex murmured to the voice, as she glanced over to the boys, who were being flung across the field.

Codex appeared scared. Could they really lose? She wanted to help, but she knew she would be out of energy afterwards.

Suddenly a flood of voices engulfed her mind. "Do it! Weakling! Attack! Your pathetic! Help them! Useless! You're Scared!"

She clutched her head, holding her ears as she shook violently. She settled down as the voices grew quieter and she reopened her eyes.

"Fine, have it your way!" She said, her voice serious.

Codex shielded Ninten's ears instantly. The other's noticed this and without thinking shielded their's, knowing a PSI move was being readied.

"PK SCREAM!" Codex yelled at the top of her lunges, voice significantly louder compared to the last time. You could see a invisible wave of energy burst from her body.

The Chimera's cranium shattered from the extent of her voice, but it's body kept moving. It was weakened, yet it was still functioning without it's head. Codex's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she wearily collapsed to the ground, out of energy. With only three PSI users remaining, they couldn't just run, they had to keep fighting. Ness ran up to the chimera, jumping onto it's back. It flailed about, but Ness managed to hang on, holding down it's tail. Lucas and Claus continued to attack it with 'PK Thunder' and 'PK Freeze', while Ness made sure it was unable to attack. Soon the twins' PSI were too low to attack anymore, and they couldn't make any more moves. Ness leapt off the Chimera and turned to face it, in front of his four allies.

"PK ROCKIN!" Ness called, sending his special PSI move at the chimera, causing it to burst into flames as it exploded. The fur singed, making smoke go up into the air as small bursts of sparks erupted from its mechanical parts. The combustion caused several metal pieces to fly in all directions. The Twins stood up, joining Ness, who was also low on energy.

"We should get back to camp." Ness suggested.

"But…" Lucas looked over at the unconscious Ninten and Codex. "What about them?"

"Guess we have to carry them." Claus stated, not really in the mood.

"I suggest two of us carry Ninten since he's gotta be heavy, and the other can carry Codex." Ness suggested.

Claus grumbled with his arms folded.

"Rock-Paper-Scissors?" Lucas replied.

The three all stuck out their hand, Both Lucas and Ness held out 'Rock' while Claus held out 'scissors'.

"Really?! I have to carry her?" Claus grumbled.

Lucas and Ness laughed, not sure if he was upset that he had to carry her, or if he was just embarrassed to. Picking up their unconscious allies, they made their way back to camp.

"So what are we going to do with her?" Claus asked, not even feeling her weight as he carried her on his back.

Lucas and Ness each had one of Ninten's arm's over their shoulder. They glanced over, still walking.

"We might get in trouble if Ms. Kumatora sees us bring an unconscious girl back to camp. We should just hide her in the tent until she wakes up." Ness said, realizing that they might be assumed to have done something to her while she was out.

"What if she's found in our tent though?" Lucas asked Ness shyly.

"Well we can't just leave her outside all night." Ness replied to the blond.

" ...You...pervert..." Ninten mumbled in his sleep.

Ness seemed disturbed as he lightly blushed in response to Ninten. Lucas held in a laugh, finding Ninten's sleep talk humorous.

"Wow, random awake and random asleep. This guy is a barrel of laughs." Claus said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Lucas laughed at Claus' response, almost dropping Ninten.

"Lucas! Be careful!" Ness panicked, and stumbled from the extra weight.

"Oops! Sorry Ness." Lucas signed, feeling embarrassed.

They finally arrived back at camp, noticing it was getting dark. They rushed over to their tent without being seen, placing Codex inside to sleep. Ninten was carried over to Kumatora who immediately began healing his wounds.

"What happened?!" Kumatora demanded of the boys.

"He tripped?" Ness replied, making something up.

"Wow, he really is a weird kid, isn't he. Well he should be alright, guessing he joined your group. you should lay him down in your tent until he feels better."

"Okay." Ness replied.

They carried Ninten over to the tent, struggling to get him inside.

"Is this really a good idea leaving these two together?" Lucas asked.

"I doubt it!" Claus chuckled.

"Should one of us stay and watch them?" Lucas wondered.

"I think they'll be fine." Ness stated. "But we should join the others for the camp stories. Don't want to make Ms. Kumatora suspicious."

The three joined the other students who had all finally arrived, taking a seat on one of the wooden logs. Kumatora joined the teenagers, and began telling a vivid tale of a man who was lost inside a haunted mansion. She spoke of belching ghosts and creepy crawlers that this man fought against to make his way through the mansion. After the long, dragged out horror stories, everyone went to their tent, heading to bed. Inside the tent, Ness, Lucas, and Claus noticed that Codex and Ninten were still passed out. They entered the tent, trying to comfortably all fit within. Each of the boys laid within their sleeping bags, falling asleep fairly quickly from the exertion of the fight. Codex laid in the center of the tent, covered by an extra blanket.


	5. Trouble with friends

**Chapter 4: Trouble with friends**

As morning arrived, Ninten was the first to wake up as he sat up suddenly. He looked at everyone, who were completely asleep. He got this weird expression on his face, grinning like a child.

"Hey guys! Guess what!" Ninten called out to the others.

Ness, Lucas and Claus sat up quickly in fear something bad had just happened.

"What is it?!" They panicked.

"I farted." Ninten giggled childishly as he fell to his side. The other boys didn't seem to find his joke funny. In fact, they appeared disturbed.

Claus raised an eyebrow, annoyed by the stupid joke. "How the hell did you manage to save the world? Did you scare them away with your lame sense of humor?"

Ninten glared at Claus, clutching the younger boy's shirt collar. He held him close, glares being exchanged.

"Guys take it easy!" Ness called to his friends, nervously. "We shouldn't be fighting each other."

"Ness is right. It won't do for us to turn against each other." Lucas spoke up.

Ninten released his grasp on Claus, who pulled away. None of them had noticed Codex's eyes flutter open. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes and happened to notice the boys. In a panic she lunged back against the other side of the tent. Noticing the sudden shake, the boys looked at Codex, who looked as if she had seen a ghost. They were confused, looking at her with caution.

"What's going on?! Who are you!?" She demanded, not recognizing her allies.

"What are you talking about?" Claus asked, completely lost at her question.

Codex continued backing up, pulling the tent with her.

"Maybe it's amnesia." Lucas pondered aloud.

"She did use a lot of energy in our last battle." Ness included.

The boys pondered on back and forth, wondering what was going on. Codex put her palm to her face, rubbing her forehead. She glanced up at the boys, who were trying to piece things together. "Guys?" She asked, as she came back to her senses, confused by what was happening.

They all looked at her, surprised that she had calmed down. The amnesia must have only been temporary.

"Why are you staring at me?" She asked, confusion still in her voice.

"Do you suffer from amnesia?" Lucas asked, feeling that someone had to say something.

"Sometimes…" Codex replied, her voice quiet. "….From over using my 'PK Time Riff'."

Instead of leaving the tent to have breakfast with the other students they stayed inside.

"We're going to have to sneak you onto the bus, since you didn't come with us." Ness stated.

"We can pretend that she's a student." Ninten suggested.

"You mean just like how your posing as a student?" Claus retorted.

"What? How do you know that?!" Ninten gasped in surprise.

"You talk in your sleep." Claus stated.

Ninten scratched the back of his head nervously.

"We can try." Ness said to the others.

"Don't worry about me. I'll just follow from the shadows." Codex replied in embarrassment. The boys didn't argue, deciding that since she came this far on her own then maybe she could handle a mile's travel by foot.

"I just realized something. I don't have a place to stay at." Ninten remembered.

"Seriously?" Claus grumbled.

"Well Codex doesn't either since she's from the future." Ness pointed out.

Codex hadn't been listening, as Lucas was showing her some of the drawings of the Chimeras in his sketchbook. Some of them she had never even seen before.

"There's that abandoned tree house in the park." Ness pointed out.

"I don't mind roughing it. Could be fun." Ninten chuckled.

"You are aware that Codex might not like the idea of living with you. I know I wouldn't." Claus retorted.

"And maybe she might!" Ninten stated, the two getting in another argument.

"You'd like that wouldn't you, you sick freak!" Claus scoffed.

"Is Clausy Jealous?" Ninten teased, trying to get a reaction from the redhead.

"No! And don't call me Clausy!" Claus growled. Their foreheads grinded against each other as they tried to push each other back.

"Guys!" Ness called, but they wouldn't listen.

Lucas and Codex finally noticed the two. Lucas seemed worried, but was too nervous to say anything. Claus and Ninten had already began pulling each other's hair as they snarled at each other.

"Would you two quit it!" Codex yelled, now irritated.

They froze, glancing over at her. "We're supposed to be on the same side. You fighting like this isn't helping anyone." She continued.

They released each other, as they calmed down. Eventually it was time to return to Onett and all the students got aboard the bus. The bus started and began its journey back to town. It was closely followed by Codex who wasn't seen. On the bus, Claus and Ninten were separated, each sitting on different sides of Ness and Lucas. The four occupied the back of the bus so that they could all sit together. Claus was once again lost in thought, remembering more and more of his days as 'Commander' of the Pig Mask army. His mind wandered, thinking about one of his former allies.

"She probably thinks I'm still dead..." He thought silently to himself as he stared out the window of the bus.

Not long after, they arrived back in Onett. Instead of getting dropped off at their houses, the boys asked to get off at the park to see the tree house. The bus stopped only briefly as they stepped off, wandering into the unused park. Behind them the bus had just left, and Codex caught up to them. She took off her black hooded jacket, tying it around her waist.

"What are you guys doing?" She asked in confusion.

They had completely forgotten that they didn't explain to her about the living situation and filled her in. She didn't seem to happy with the idea.

"Wait, so I have to live with him..." Codex asked. "...In that tree house?"

Ninten put his arm over her shoulder, "Come on, we can do whatever we want and no one will ever know." He whispered in her ear.

Codex seemed irritated, elbowing him in the face to release herself. Ninten clutched his nose, trying to stop the bleeding. The others chuckled slightly in response.

"Is this some sort of Love-hate thing?" Ninten asked nasally.

"What in the world are you talking about!" Codex raised her voice.

"You saved me so I assumed you cared." Ninten teased.

"I saved you because we're allies." Codex sighed, scratching her head.

"Ah." Ninten made a confirming sound, apparantly not knowing that allies helped each other.

"I know it's not ideal to live with him..." Ness began, looking over at the other dark haired boy. "...but it's your only option right now." He explained.

"...Fine." Codex sighed, listening to Ness' wisdom.

Ness led the group into the tree house, which had an old couch and a dirty beanbag inside. There was also a dusty old shelf which appeared to have a few comics stacked. In the corner, there was an old beat up acoustic guitar that was missing at least three of it strings. Ninten excitedly picked it up and leaned his skateboard against the wall with his backpack.

"Dude, if I just get some new strings I can show you my mad talent." Ninten giggled.

"Haven't you already shown us your 'mad talent' of being the weirdest person alive?" Claus teased, trying to get a rise out of him.

"Clausy, you know I'm funny. You just don't want to admit it." Ninten teased back.

"Can we please pass on any more fights today, children?" Codex sighed as she held her head.

"He started it!" Ninten whined, pointing at the redhead.

Ninten continued being a baby, even after the others had left to head to their homes when it began getting late. Codex claimed the couch and had Ninten take the beanbag chair which he actually wanted.

Over at the twins' house, Lucas had already gone off to bed. Claus on the other hand, kept letting his mind remember a certain chimera that was most likely the reason behind yesterday's attack. He rolled over, closing his eyes.

Ness also had gone to sleep at his house, his dog King sleeping at the foot of his bed, while across the hall, Ness' younger sister was on her phone talking with someone.

"Hee-hee, you're so funny! Sure, I'd love to go to the movies with you tomorrow. My mom is going to want Ness to chaperone, though. Is that okay?" Tracy asked the boy who was on the other line.

"Yeah that's fine Trace. He could always bring Paula or one of his friends anyway. It'll be like a…. double date." The boy replied, with a chuckle.

"Then it's a date! I'll see you tomorrow Picky!" Tracy giggled as she hung up her cell phone. She threw herself onto her bed and made a sigh of happiness. "Picky, why has it taken you so long to ask me out?" She sighed, hugging her pillow. She made cute little sounds of excitement, before she too went to bed.

Ninten was unable to sleep, glancing over at Codex who was passed out on the other side of the room. He made a pouty face, rolling over to face the window. She always had to spoil his fun, interrupting his bantering with Clausy and bossing him around. But, he thought as his face became thoughtful, if it meant he'd be able to go back home in the long run, then he'd deal with it, however mean Codex was. Ninten laid on his back staring at the ceiling.

"I wonder if this thing's got termites?" Ninten pondered aloud as he finally closed his eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning the group met outside the tree house, all appearing to be fully rested.

"How'd the first night go with sleep talker over here?" Claus asked Codex, again picking a fight with Ninten though indirectly.

Codex scratched the side of her head, glancing over at Ninten, and back at Claus.

"He sleep talks?" Codex asked. She hadn't noticed, being a heavy sleeper..

"Guess you're just a light sleeper, eh Clausy?" Ninten teased.

"Would you quit it with the 'Clausy' shtick?" Claus growled in annoyance by the nickname.

Ninten stuck out his tongue at Claus. Ness immediately held Claus back almost instinctively. He knew Claus was going to attack Ninten before he even tried. Codex sighed at the childish behavior of the two, rolling her eyes. Ness continued to hold Claus back as he tried to attack Ninten, both boys continuing to squabble like children about the stupidest stuff. Lucas went over to Codex, standing next to her.

"Back when Claus and I were kids, he used to get in fights with bullies who would pick on me. This isn't really them fighting, otherwise Claus would have seriously injured Ninten." Lucas spoke up to Codex.

"So, what it is then? A play fight?" Codex asked, confused by what he had said.

"More like...Claus trying to make friends with Ninten." Lucas replied.

Claus had broken loose from Ness' grasp and gotten a hold of Ninten's hat, appearing to be saying some insult. Even though Claus was shorter, he managed to keep it out of Ninten's reach.

"Was he like this with Ness? If he was, I don't remember seeing it." Codex asked pointing at the boys, continuing the conversation.

"Not really. He's only like this with some people." Lucas stated, laughing,

Ninten ran across the opposite way, his hat back on his head. He had gained Claus' jacket, wearing it as a cap, on top of it. Claus, who looked pissed, had begun charging after him. Codex and Lucas could only stare.

"This is a bit extreme though." Codex retorted.

"Guys!" Ness called.

Claus had been pinned by Ninten, who was sitting on top of his back. The fiery ginger was struggling to get loose, obviously very mad. Codex and Lucas walked over to Ness, who was staring at the bickering duo.

"GUYS!" Ness yelled.

They stopped suddenly, staring over at him. Abruptly, Ninten got up off of Claus and approached Ness. Said boy dusted himself off and followed the other's lead.

"What is it Ness?" Ninten asked, full of playful curiously.

Ness sighed, bummed about something. "You see..." He began. "...I wanted to go over more stuff on the chimeras today, but…."

"But what?" Ninten asked, wanting an answer.

"My mom asked me to supervise my younger sister on her first date…" Ness continued.

Ninten cracked up laughing but the others didn't find anything funny about it. "Dude! You almost had me there!" Ninten laughed, almost crying.

"Ninten, I don't think it's a joke." Codex sighed at her overly bizarre 'roommate', scratching the side of her head.

"Wait! So you have to go to the movies. With your sister. On HER date?" Ninten asked, shocked that it wasn't a joke.

Ness nodded. "Yeah…"

"...Can I come?" Ninten asked.

A surprised expression crossed Ness' face.

"Please?" Ninten continued.

"I was actually going to tell you all that you're welcome to tag along if you wanted to go." Ness admitted.

"YAY!" Ninten cheered, bouncing around excitedly.

Lucas smiled in agreement, obviously interested in going.

"Never been to the 'movies'. I'm curious." Codex, it seemed, also in agreement.

"What about you Claus?" Ness asked the silent redhead.

Lucas, Ninten, and Codex all faced Claus. He didn't say anything briefly, but the stares got to him.

"I guess I can go, nothing better to do." He finally gave in.


	6. Disaster Date

**Chapter 5: Disaster Date**

With it being summer break, no one had to go to school and everyone could do whatever they pleased until it was back in session. The gang made their way over to Ness' house, finding Tracy waiting outside by herself. Ness appeared surprised as he approached his little sister.

"I thought your 'date' was supposed to be here already." Ness stated.

"Oh, Picky just went back to his house real fast. He forgot something." Tracy replied.

"You're going on a date with Picky?" Ness asked, a little concerned.

"Yeah. Do you have a problem with it?" Tracy asked with a slight glare.

Ness didn't want to mention to her that Picky's older brother had tried to take over the world. He knew Picky hadn't seen his brother Porky since, so Ness thought he could give the kid a chance.

"No. I just was surprised that it took him so long to ask you out. You two have been friends since as long as I could remember." Ness replied.

From across the way a boy wearing mostly black with a blond emo haircut ran over to Ness' house. He stopped in front of the group.

"Hey, sorry I took so long." Picky apologized. "Ness, I'm surprised you invited so many friends."

"I felt it wasn't fair to just invite one, so I had to invite them all." Ness shrugged.

The now larger group made their way to the movies, which was only a few blocks away from their high school. The each bought a ticket and entered the building. After getting popcorn, everyone took their seats. Ness and his friends took up an entire row, sitting with Ness on the end, next to Lucas, Claus, Codex, and Ninten on the other end. Tracy and Picky sat in front of them, sitting close together. On the screen the movie played, a giant lizard destroying buildings and eating cars with humans inside. It wasn't really a 'date' movie, but it's what Picky decided on since Tracy didn't see one that she was interested in watching. A few rows in front of them sat a familiar pink haired woman leaning on the shoulder of a lanky man with short brown hair.

"Isn't that 'Ms.' Kumatora?" Ness asked in a hushed voice motioning over to them.

"I think so." Lucas replied, almost in a whisper.

"I wonder who's she with? Her boyfriend?" Ness continued to quietly chat with Lucas.

"Looks like Duster, he was our neighbor back in Tazmily Village." Lucas replied. He tried to get a better look, noticing it was Duster with Kumatora. He remembered how they didn't really get along, and how she would often slap the cripple. Lucas wonder if maybe that was how adults showed that they liked each other.

The movie screen showed the giant lizard being shot down by a military force. The beast grabbed a helicopter and threw it into a nearby building. Tracy looked scared, burying her face in Picky's shoulder. Picky hid a grin, enjoying Tracy's touch. Ness wasn't really paying attention to them, as he was now fully absorbed in the film. Fire retched from the giant lizard's mouth, engulfing the city on fire. Everyone was too busy enjoying the movie to notice Tracy, who was appearing more and more uncomfortable.

"Picky…." She murmured to her date. He didn't respond. "Picky!"

"Hmm?" He finally noticed he was being called to. "What's wrong Trace?"

"I don't like this movie, it's scary…" Tracy whimpered, still holding onto him.

"We can leave if you want." Picky replied to her.

Tracy only nodded, which caused them to stand up and head for the exit. Ness finally noticed and followed after them. The others stayed, wanting to finish watching the film. Outside, Ness caught up with his sister and her date.

"Tracy? Is something the matter?" Ness asked, being the good big brother.

"The movie was too scary." Tracy replied, still a little scared.

"Do you want to get ice cream instead, Trace?" Picky asked her, trying to cheer her up.

She smiled, forgetting about that 'awful' movie. "I would love ice cream!"

Picky smiled in response, and looked over at Ness. "Is that okay?"

"I don't see why not." Ness replied.

The others quickly joined them, curious what was wrong.

"Hey, you guys missed the rest of the movie!" Ninten exclaimed.

"Tracy got scared." Ness replied. They began following after Tracy and Picky. "So, I guess we're getting ice cream instead."

"Yay! I love ice cream!" Ninten giggled.

Lucas seemed content with the idea, not feeling like he should express his thoughts. Claus on the other hand didn't really seem too excited, his facial expression indifferent. They arrived at the ice cream parlor and made their orders. Codex was the only one who didn't get any. Everyone sat at the nearby tables with Picky and Tracy having their own.

"Why didn't you get any ice cream, Codex?" Lucas asked, taking a small bite of his strawberry flavored cone.

"To be honest, I don't like ice cream." Codex replied, shrugged.

"You don't like ice cream!?" Ninten asked in shock, his mouth full of Vanilla ice cream. He almost fell off his chair in the process.

"Then what do you like?" Claus bothered asking, holding his cone of mint.

Codex put her index finger to her lips, thinking briefly. "...I like cupcakes." she stated.

Ness licked his chocolate cone, glancing at the sky. He wasn't able to talk about the Chimeras around his sister or Picky but, something in the distance appeared odd to him.

On the fifth floor of the Nowhere Island base, The red haired Chimera appeared to be giving directions to the Pig Mask troops. Whilst most were repairing the destroyed base, a few had been pulled aside.

"Send our newest Chimera to greet those PSI users. Let them know that King Porky sends his regards." She explained to the small group of Pig Masks. "Make them suffer."

The pig Masks saluted her with a shout of, "All Hail the Pig King!" They left her and proceeded to the science wing.

She chuckled, eyes narrowing from behind her visor. "This'll be good..." She left swiftly.

"Tracy, my friends and I are going to head back to the tree house. Will you and Picky be alright on your own?" Ness asked her.

"Yes, I think so." Tracy replied to Ness, eating a spoonful of rocky road.

The others knew something was up if he wanted to leave his sister alone. Ness was aware that his mom would get mad at him, but something just wasn't right. They all regrouped at the tree house, unsure of what Ness was concerned about.

"Ness, what's the matter?" Lucas asked shyly.

"Did you see something?" Ninten questioned.

"At the ice cream parlor, did you see the sky tremble?" Ness asked.

"...Are you sure it wasn't some kind of earthquake?" Claus muttered.

"I don't think it was." Ness stated, sure of himself.

The sky suddenly began to shake again. From the corner of their eyes, the Psychics noticed a spaceship fly by in the distance branded with the Pig Mask emblem. As Ness began running towards it, the rest followed after. Ness recognized it from Lucas' sketchbook as did the others. Rain began to trickle from the sky and than it came, that proverbial storm. It came with the force of a hundred hurricanes. The early summer sky above the heroes suddenly crackled with lightning, striking the ground far too close to be a coincidence. The wind, once gentle and calm, whipped the dust around them in a fierce gale. Stopping in the park's open field, the gang noticed a ghoulish creature standing before them. It wasn't quite as large as the chimera they had fought in the forest but it was ten times scarier. From its goat-like face it had two sets of horns. Two appeared normal while the other two were twice as long and made of metal. It's torso was bulky with six legs, three of which were robotic. The last thing that really stood out about this chimera was that, on it's neck, eight robotic tentacles dangled like hair.

Picky and Tracy began to feel the rain, staring up at the suddenly gloomy sky.

"Some weird weather we're having today." Picky remarked.

"We should go inside, we don't want to catch a cold." Tracy decided, taking Picky's hand as she led him inside a nearby building. Inside the building of Tracy's part-time job, they both wondered how the weather changed so drastically within such a short period of time.

The Chimera lowered its head and began shoveling back dirt with its front hoof. Ness withdrew his bat as it charged at him. He swung, the bat getting shattered by the sheer force of the metallic horns.

"Damn it!" Ness growled. That baseball bat was his favorite one!

Ninten attempted to leap onto its back. The goat-like chimera made a sudden battle cry as it kicked Ninten with its back hooves. Claus decided it was his turn, targeting the Chimera with a PK Thunder. As the ball of electricity collided with the monster, it was absorbed instantly.

"Looks like Electric attacks won't work on this guy!" Claus warned the others.

After several minutes of attempting to get past the chimera's defenses, Ness thought back on one of his video games. Every monster had a specific element, this one had to be electric. With his next attack, Ness inflicted the first damage with PK Fire. Lucas jumped over, thrusting his feet downwards at the Chimera creating several quick PK flashes. The battle raged on, as chaotic and frightening as the storm clouds gathered above them in the quickly darkening sky. Codex assisted the others with her PK Pulse. A bright purple sphere was pulled into the sky and directed into the Chimera's face. It struck, doing only minor damage as it exploded. Reeling back, the monster rose up again, letting out a bellowing roar that echoed across the playground. The cry escalated, making everyone collapse to their knees, covering their ears in pain. Their ears were ringing, causing confusion. Ninten had gotten to his feet first, lunging at the chimera again. PK Flash was declared, causing temporary blindness to the enemy monster. The beast charged, running at Codex, locked on her.

Codex was already feeling the decreasing PP as she continued to dodge with PK Time Riff. "I really need a melee weapon..." She panted, jumping out of the way of another attack.

The dirt flew up in her face, as she fell to the ground. The enemy began to regain it's vision, taking notice of Lucas. It let out another battle cry, and charged at the blonde. Said boy quickly cast a PK Freeze, making an ice wall that the Chimera crashed into. It shook it off without a moments notice, the wire-like tentacles shot from its neck, taking hold of the timid psychic. An electric pulse ran through Lucas' body moments before he was thrown into a tree. Claus ran to his brother's side, unable to battle this Chimera with his PK Thunder.

"Lucas! Are you alright!?" Claus cried out to his brother.

Lucas groaned in pain, holding his head. "My head hurts."

"Hang on." Ninten Called, teleporting over. He crouched down to Lucas, and began to use PK Heal. "I might not have any offensive PSI moves, but I'm a damned good healer."

Claus nodded, returning to the fight. Claus readied PK Love, aiming it at the enemy Chimera. Two of it's robotic legs exploded, causing the beast to shift it's balance. The weather suddenly grew more violent, winds picking up and thunder falling from the sky. It's tentacles spun around it's neck rapidly as the beast began charging a blast of electricity from its mouth. Ness attempted PK Rockin but it was sucked into the charge. The high voltage blast shot at Claus, flinging him to the ground.

"Ninten, we need to go find...Ms. Kumatora..." Lucas mumbled, still feeling that head injury.

"Why?" Ninten asked, finishing up the healing.

"She's strong, I don't know if we can win this on our own." Lucas stated.

The Chimera began a charge at Ninten and Lucas, only inches away from them.

"Watch out!" Claus yelled.

"PK Teleport!" Ninten called, grabbing hold of Lucas, and they vanished as the beast got stuck in the nearby tree.

Ninten and Lucas arrived just outside the movie theater and quickly began searching the area, looking for Kumatora and Duster. They had to have left the theater, so the duo looked around the nearby buildings.

"PK Fire!" Ness spat out, sending fireballs at the immobilized Chimera. "Codex! Get Claus and get out of here!" Ness instructed.

"You can't handle this Chimera alone!" Codex called back, as she shakily got back to her feet.

"Ninten and Lucas went to get Ms. Kumatora! Now get Claus out of here!" Ness yelled, still attacking the Chimera.

"B-but.." Codex stuttered.

"Go!" Ness insisted, holding back the enemy as it broke loose from the tree.

Codex sped over to Claus, who was very badly wounded. "Claus, I'm going to get you out of here." She said, as she helped him to his feet.

"What about Ness?" Claus asked weakly.

"He said he can handle it." Codex said, taking one of Claus' arms over her shoulder.

Codex activated her 'PK Time Riff' once more, and fled the battle.

Now there was only one psychic in the Chimera's way, Ness continued engaging in battle. Several minutes went on of constant PSI moves being directed at the monstrous beast. The chimera's electric tentacles lashed out at Ness, sending him flying across the field. Electricity coursed through his body as the Chimera was preparing to charge.


	7. A Force to be Reckoned with

**Chapter 6: A Force to be Reckoned with**

Without hesitation, Ness quickly preformed PK Teleport, warping behind the enemy chimera. Ness stumbled to the ground, body covered in black soot as the Chimera rushed into a nearby tree, getting stuck. He shook it off, trying to stand up. He groaned in pain was he did, noticing his leg was sprained and he couldn't move.

"I'm such an idiot..." Ness muttered.

Lucas and Ninten encountered several swarms of Quadsect within the town while they searched up and down for Kumatora. In the distance, they heard the sound of a laser shooting off and slamming into metal. They proceeded to it, batting away Quadsect with their stick and skateboard. Reaching the source of the sound, they found a blonde bowl-cut boy with glasses shooting away Quadsect with his laser gun. Not too far away from him was a familiar face from the high school. She had longish blonde hair and was attacking with a frying pan. After knocking away a swarm, they noticed Ninten and Lucas.

"Jeff and I are looking for Ness, have you seen him?" Paula asked, knowing Lucas and he were friends.

"He's in-" Lucas began, but was cut off by Ninten.

"We're actually looking for Ms. Kumatora." Ninten interrupted.

Lucas and Ninten filled them in on the chimera from the forest, explaining they needed to find Kumatora since she was quite powerful.

"Ms. Kumatora went that way." Paula directed.

"We'll handle these bugs. You need to help the others." Jeff stated.

Lucas and Ninten ran in the direction Paula pointed out, hoping to find Kumatora soon.

Picky and Tracy were hiding within the kitchen with Tracy's employer. The Quadsect had gotten inside the store.

"What are we going to do!?" Tracy cried. "This is worse than that movie!"

Suddenly, the door burst open and a swarm of Quadsects flew in. Tracy screamed in fear, being let go by Picky who stood to his feet. He grabbed a nearby broom and began swinging it at the swarm of the chimeras. Tracy's employer took a hot frying pan and began to beat the robotic bugs as well. Tracy watched Picky, seeing him as a 'knight in shining armor' as cheesy as it was. Her fantasies danced around as she lost her sense of reality, watching her 'knight' fend of the evil monsters that have stormed her 'castle'.

A good distance from the battle, Codex sat Claus against a tree. The Quadsect had not reached this area and it appeared rather peaceful. She sat down in front of him, looking conflicted. Claus appeared annoyed and tried to get up but Codex stopped him.

"You need to rest, you're still pretty banged up from the fight." Codex insisted.

"We need to go back and help Ness!" Claus grumbled as he sat back down.

"I know you want to help him, but you shouldn't recklessly run back. I'm just as worried as you are, but Ness told us to flee. We should do as he asked, Claus. " Codex stated softly.

Claus sighed as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Codex stared at him, wondering what he was thinking about. He had a feeling who was behind all these chimera attacks, but he wasn't completely sure. He didn't want to just blurt out something and possibly be wrong, so he kept it to himself.

The goat-like chimera finally pried itself loose from the tree, and turned around to Ness. It's electric tentacles outstretched, reaching for him. The boy squinted his eyes, looking away. "This is the end for me."

"PK Fire!" Called a female voice.

Ness opened his eyes and saw that his teacher, Ms. Kumatora, had jumped in front of him and began sending a wave of fireballs at the Chimera. Duster, even though he was a cripple, kicked the chimera. His kicks were lightning fast and very strong. The adult duo continued fighting back the goat chimera as Lucas and Ninten ran to Ness. They helped him up and dragged him a good distance from the battle.

"Ness, are you alright!?" Lucas asked, worried about the situation the aforementioned boy was in.

"I think so.." Ness replied even though he had appeared to have gone through hell.

Ninten glanced around, noticing Claus and Codex were missing. "Hey, where's Claus and Codex?" Lucas also looked around, not seeing them.

"I told Codex to get Claus and flee. I'm not sure where they disappeared to." Ness shrugged.

"I hope that they're alright..." Lucas stated, worrying about his brother and his friend. Ninten had begun healing Ness while Lucas made his way over to the battle.

"Lucas?" Ness called weakly.

Lucas didn't even turn around. "I can't stand by idly and not do anything." Lucas replied, he seemed more confident with his former teammates nearby. With that, he joined the fight, beginning to attack with PK Freeze. The chimera, even with it missing two of it's six legs, was going strong. It lashed out its electric tentacles at the trio and flung their electrocuted bodies across the field. They all looked badly hurt, unable to get up. As it inched closer, a laser gun began to shoot at it. It turned, seeing Jeff and Paula join the fight. Paula assisted with healing the others, as Jeff continued to fire his gun. Another tentacle lashed out, this time at Jeff, but before it could make contact, a samurai sword sliced it in half. Out of nowhere, Poo had appeared and saved Jeff. Kumatora was trying to get up as the Chimera began another attack on the boys, throwing them with the high voltage tentacles. Jeff and Poo crashed to the ground, just as the others before them. Kumatora got to her feet, stumbling over to the Chimera. She raised her hands to the sky.

"PK Starstorm!" Kumatora called, unleashing her most powerful attack. Several large glowing orbs of energy crashed to the ground, most of which collided with the goat chimera. Its horns were shredded by the assault, leaving it unable to attack with them. Outstretching its tentacles again, it lashed at Kumatora.

"PK Fire!" Paula quickly called, torching the tentacle. A bellowing cry came from the chimera, causing ringing in the ears of the everyone there. Ness struggled to his feet while the others lay injured.

"Ness?" Ninten asked, sounding worried.

"I'm healed enough to fight. You help the others." Ness stated.

"But Ness-" Ninten began.

"-I'm going in." Ness interrupted.

He charged at the chimera, his hands beginning to glow with a rainbow of colors. "PK Rockin!" Ness cried, his special move slamming into the Goat monster. It cried out again as the wave of PSI from the attack continued to inflict damage. Its body began to shake rapidly and without warning it self-destructed. Shards flew everywhere as the chimera was defeated. Ness collapsed to his knees, gasping for air. The others who appeared to have healed, thanks to Ninten and Paula, ran to Ness' side. They all appeared worried, but Ness just looked back at them, hands on the ground. He raised up his right hand, and gave them the thumbs up as he winked.

After seeing exactly how powerful these new chimera were Kumatora decided to train Ness and his friends on the weekends to help get stronger to defeat the future evil that laid waiting in the dark. The others decided it was best be assist the heroes as much as they could to help them stay strong. As the others left, Ninten fully healed Ness, and the trio went to look for Claus and Codex. The wandered closer to the tree house, noticing them not to far from it. Claus appeared to be asleep when Codex stood up seeing her friends. Ninten began healing Claus' injuries right away, without even saying a word.

"Is that chimera dead?" Codex asked.

Ness nodded, still a little tired from the long drawn out battle with that thing.

"How's Claus doing?" Lucas asked, worried about his twin brother.

Codex looked back at the sleepy redhead. "He was just bummed that we had to flee. I think he'll be alright after Ninten has healed his wounds." Codex explained.

"That's a relief!" Lucas exclaimed.

At the Pig Mask base, the red haired chimera was looking up at the ceiling. While it looked like she was seeing nothing, in reality, she was seeing everything. A smirk touched her lips as two soldiers came into the small room, fidgeting nervously.

"Umm.." One muttered.

She turned to face them. "What is it?" Antennae pulsed languidly atop her head as she looked at them from the corner of her eye, unseen by the blue visor she wore.

"Well...you see, the psychics destroyed the Hexagoat. It was obliterated..." The Pig Mask muttered nervously, which he had every right to.

She chuckled humorlessly. "I know." She turned back around and signaled for the soldiers to leave before calling out boredly. "Fine. Do what you want, but come back." A snigger was her response.

A few hours had passed and the group was now relaxing at the tree house, which had also become their base.

"Starting tomorrow, I think we should begin practicing sparring to increase our PP usage and physical strength." Ness declared as he lay on the ground. He was tossing a baseball up and catching it when it came down.

"That's a good idea." Codex replied looking over at Ness. She had been sitting on the couch, her feet on the top and was hanging upside down as she was reading one of the comic books that was found inside the tree house.

"So will it be like one-on-one while the others are our audience?" Ninten asked, bouncing with joy on his beanbag chair.

"We can use Ninten as the human shield." Claus retorted, sitting next to the wall.

"Just because I don't have offensive PSI doesn't mean I'm a shield, Clausy!" Ninten sneered. Knowing that they were now in an argument, Codex put on her headphones and turned on her MP3 player. She drowned herself in the music and the random comic book.

"Not much else you're useful for." Claus chuckled, placing his arms behind his head as he leaned against the wall.

"I'm a dammed healer!" Ninten whined. "I don't see anyone else beside Lucas able to heal."

Lucas giggled at the two continuing on like always. He leaned against the couch as he drew in his sketchbook.

It was already getting late. Everyone but Ninten and Codex returned to their homes. To Codex' surprise Ninten crashed pretty early, but she wasn't able to sleep. She stretched out on her couch, staring up at the night sky through her window.

"Brother…" She whispered to herself.

Codex's Memory

Codex and her older brother were as close as siblings could be, always relying on one another after their parents were taken by the Pig Mask Army. The would city jump every time an invasion would hit, and find a new place to live where the people were unaware of the danger. One day Codex and her brother were attending Codex's favorite band concert, but something was off. Her brother had been acting like someone was following them, even as the crowd danced around like wild animals.

"Craig? Is something wrong?" Codex asked her suspicious older brother.

He looked back at her, his face appearing relaxed now. "No Dex, I'm fine." Craig replied.

Codex was aware that her older brother was a powerful psychic because he had been training her to control her powers more. She knew something was up, but knew he wasn't going to tell her what it was. He turned to her after about half an hour, taking her arm as he lead her away from the crowd.

"Where are we going?" Codex asked, seemingly worried.

"We have to leave. Now." Craig replied calmly.

As they exited the Venue into the dusty old city underneath the gloomy night sky, mist laced the ground as something lurked in the shadows. Craig picked up pace, taking Codex though the alleyways as a shortcut. She looked back, seeing a shadow, but couldn't tell what it was. They reached a dead end where an old barbed wire fence blocked the way.

"Craig?" Codex muttered, nervously.

Craig turned around, his eyes glowing red. He held up his left hand. "PK Riff!" Craig yelled, a wave of red blaring sounds pulsing from his palm. It slashed at the Chimera that had been lurking not far behind them.

"A Wolfmane?" Craig pondered, his PSI move ending.

The Wolf Lion hybrid attacked Craig with its claws but he jumped backwards as he dodged it.

"Codex! Run!" Craig called to his sister.

"PK Pulse!" Codex yelled, sending the purple sphere at the intimidating beast.

It didn't seem to do much damage. It's attention was now on Codex. With it's robotic scorpion tail raised, it was prepared to strike.

"CODEX!" Craig yelled swiftly using PK Time warp to stop in front of her, his back turned to the Chimera.

The tail impaled Craig within seconds, blood dripping from his mouth as he held his stomach. The Chimera pulled back and Craig fell forward. Codex cried, falling to her knees as she held her brother tight, tears falling onto his face.

"Don't die Craig! Please don't die!" Codex cried.

Craig lifted his head, weakly, as he cupped her face. His blood was flowing everywhere. As blood tears flowed from his eyes, he smiled at Codex. "You have to live!" He exclaimed weakly.

"I can't! Not without you! I'm afraid to be alone!" She cried.

The Chimera was readying its laser eyes. With Craig's remaining strength, he used his only PSI technique that could save Codex. Craig's PK Time Control was engaged, combined with Codex' PK Time Riff. It was like a vacuum appeared, pulling her in. Craig's hand went limp as Codex was sucked into the time rift.

"CRAIG!" She cried, tears flying from her face as her body floated back in time.

"Do not cry Codex." Called a beautiful voice.

"Who-Who's there?" Codex asked.

"I am one of the Devine. I am her to give you a message." The Devine spoke gently.

"A message?" Codex asked, her tears beginning to subside.

"You must help unite the heroes that tried to save your time." The Devine began.

"But they failed. How am I supposed to help them when I couldn't even help my brother?" Codex asked.

"Only you can figure out the answer to your question. Now go and find them, you can avenge your brother with their help." The Devine said.

"How will I know them when I see them?" Codex asked.

"You already know what they look like. You just need to remember." The Devine spoke again, but faded into the darkness.

Back to Reality

Codex sat up fast on the couch, hot sweat dripping from her brow. She looked over at Ninten, who was still asleep.

"Craig...we will win this time. I promise. " Codex spoke softly to herself, a faint tear dripping from her eye.


	8. Lucas' Secret

**Chapter 7: Lucas' Secret**

Codex glanced over at an object from her place against the wall. It was one of the few things that Codex brought with her from her time, but she never kept it with her. From the moment she came into this time, she had hidden it somewhere and had only just brought it with her when she moved in with Ninten. It was very precious to her so she hadn't even removed the silk cloth that had been wrapped around it to hide whatever it was from the others.

"Craig…" She murmured again as she glanced out at the night sky. "I have no choice, I need to use it… so I'm not completely useless." Codex approached the object, picking it up.

Ninten rolled over, hearing the sound of cloth being removed from the object. A Slight sound came from it, almost like music. Opening his eyes, he glanced at Codex, sitting up while yawning. "You really are a morning person, aren't you?" He asked lazily, popping his back.

Codex glanced over at him. "Sorry, did I wake you up?"

"Yeah, but it's okay. The sun will be up soon anyways. Say, what is that thing you have there? I've been wondering, but I forgot to ask you." The dark haired boy replied. As he was still just waking up, he was rather tolerable at the moment.

The purple haired girl finished removing the cloth in response and showed her friend. It was an electric guitar that was shaped like an axe. Ninten's eyed widened as he reached for it, but Codex pulled it away.

"C'mon, Codex! Let me play it!" Ninten whined. It seemed he was awake now.

"No way! This is the only thing I have left of my older brother!" Codex growled, clutching her precious guitar.

Ninten's begging ceased, an understanding expression appearing on his face. He knew how much she cared about her brother, and that she still hurt from his death. "I'm sorry, I had no idea..." He stated, his voice soft.

Codex clung to her brother's guitar, a foreign gentleness in her eyes. She only acted tough so the others wouldn't worry about her on the battlefield, but she was actually rather gentle for a tomboy. "I've decided that I can't be useless when my PSI powers run out. I need to help you guys fight, and using my brother's guitar is my only option." Codex replied.

Ninten appeared surprised, but knew that she was right. The morning came with a bright sunlight through the windows of the heroes' homes. After they each got dressed, they met in front of the treehouse.

"I hope everyone got enough sleep last night." Ness stated instead of saying 'hello'.

"Yeah, I don't have a problem sleeping unless Ninten is in the same room." Claus retorted.

"And why is that?!" Ninten snapped.

"You saw logs like a madman!" Claus hissed.

"Do not!"

"Do too!" the two bumped their foreheads against each other as they spat back and forth like usual.

"Isn't it kind of early for your bickering?" Codex asked, palm to her forehead.

"Maybe they should spar first?" Lucas suggested.

Ninten looked over, appearing worried. "Dude! That is not fair! I can't fight with psychic moves like Claus can!"

"Well, I can't exactly fight you without a melee weapon either." Claus agreed.

Ness pressed his index finger between his brow as he though for a moment. "I know! Ninten, you stay on the sidelines and make sure nothing gets damaged. Just heal and defend, while Claus and I spar with PK moves."

"Fine." Ninten grumbled.

"So no Ninten being a human shield then?" Claus asked.

"Later, lets practice first." Ness replied.

"Very well then." Claus agreed.

"What about Lucas and Codex?" Ninten asked.

Ness and Claus looked over.

"Well, Codex has some dangerous moves in being pit against Lucas right now. Would it be cool if you two just watch for now? We'll rotate after awhile." Ness said.

"That's fine with me." Lucas chimed, a smile on his face.

"Whatever works." Codex agreed.

The duel began as Claus and Ness began throwing PK moves at one another. Codex sat down next to Lucas who had already made himself comfortable in the grass. He was sketching something in his sketchbook.

"What is that you're drawing?" Codex asked.

Lucas glanced over nervously, snapping his book closed. "Oh! It's nothing."

"Come on! Let me see." Codex demanded, scooting closer.

"I can't...it's a secret." Lucas replied shyly, blushing.

"I can keep a secret." Codex stated.

"I don't want to make things weird." Lucas shrugged.

Ness knocked Claus back with a PK Fire, stumbling onto the ground. Ninten cracked up laughing suddenly. Claus, annoyed already, sent a PK Thunder at Ninten. Ninten too, was knocked to the ground, landing on his butt. Claus then began laughing as he got back up to resume the Duel. Ninten followed suit, trying to regain the wind that had been knocked out of him.

"I don't things could get much weirder than them." Codex replied, motioning over to the others.

"I guess you're right...but..." Lucas muttered.

"We're friends, there isn't anything you could say that would make me think differently of you. You just gotta trust that people will accept you for you." Codex reassured.

Lucas finally handed her the sketchbook, albeit hesitantly. It was different than the one that was filled with chimeras. Opening it, Codex noticed sketches of people, mostly of faces she didn't recognize. Turning the page, she saw one of a woman in a field of sunflowers.

"That's my mom." Lucas stated, smiling.

"She's pretty." Codex replied as she turned the next page. More and more pages of people followed, some of which were Claus. She noticed a few group ones of all five of them. Then she came up to a large amount of pictures that consisted entirely of Ness. Picture after picture there was Ness, some playing baseball, and others in more basic poses. "You're really talented, you know that Lucas?" Codex continued, not wanting to point out the Ness pictures. She glanced over at the blonde as she held out his book. He was blushing as he stared over at Ness, fidgeting. She nudged him and he scrambled nervously. "Lucas?" Codex asked.

"Sorry." Lucas whispered. She patted him on the back, reassuring that he was alright.

"So, Lucas. Guessing you got a thing for Ness, eh?" The purple haired girl smirked at him.

"You're not going to tease me...are you?" Lucas asked, worried she was already judging him.

"Why would I?" Codex asked.

"Isn't it weird that I like a guy instead of a girl?" Lucas replied.

"Not really. My brother, for example, didn't care what gender someone was. He always told me it was about how compatible you are with someone and how they treated you that mattered." Codex continued.

"Wait! Your brother liked guys and girls?" Lucas asked, intrigued.

"Yeah. He was really chill that way. I guess that makes us the 'girls' of the group." Codex giggled, surprisingly calm about it.

"The girls?" Lucas asked.

"Ness is obvious a manly-man, and you, being shy, are a bit more on the feminine side. This fits more into girl talk anyways." Codex stated.

The blonde giggled. "That is true. Though I assumed you wouldn't be much into girl talk, since you're a bit on the tomboy side."

"Just because I dress and act like a boy doesn't mean I can't be girly too!" Codex chuckled.

"I guess since we're on this topic, I gotta ask. Do you have a secret crush too?" Lucas asked.

"Um, what would you do if I said 'yes'?" Codex replied nervously as she glanced over at one of the boys.

Claus stumbled, sitting to the ground as he tried to catch his breath. Ness and Ninten followed, the three of them already tired out. Ninten happened to glance over at Lucas and Codex, seeing that they were acting rather chipper.

"Looks like Lucas is flirting with Codex." Ninten spoke up.

Claus and Ness glanced over, more surprised than Ninten. "Ya know, I doubt that. He's too shy to 'flirt' openly with anyone." Claus stated.

"Oh! Is Clausy jealous?" Ninten teased.

"Shut up Ninten!" Claus hissed, sending a zap of his PK Thunder at him. The spark hit Ninten and his hair stood up.

Ness went over to Lucas and Codex, glancing down at them. "Which one of you wants to go next?" He asked.

Lucas grew nervous, unable to speak. Codex noticed this and stood up in response. "I'll go next."

Claus and Ninten joined the others. "So! Who is sparring with Codex?" Ninten asked.

Claus and Ness looked at each other. "Well, last time she ran circles around you." Ness stated.

Claus scoffed in response. "Yeah, because I let her."

This caused Lucas to giggle. "I'll go against her." He finally spoke up.

Both Claus and Ness were surprised. "Lucas, are you sure?" The older twin asked, a tone of worry in his voice.

"I'm a girl, am I really that threatening? Besides, I'm not going to use my PK Scream, so Lucas will be fine." Codex stated, waving his worries off.

"See, no worries!" Lucas added.

The wind gusted as the two took their positions on opposite sides of the field. Codex' hair danced through the gentle breeze, as did her shy friend's. Finally, Lucas and Codex charged at one another. First a PK Fire was cast from Lucas, but Codex swiftly dodged with aid of her PK Time Riff. Jumping over her opponent, she did a summersault and released her PK Pulse. Lucas barely dodged, sending a PK Freeze at Codex. She attempted to duck, but it collided with her left arm. She stopped suddenly, shaking her arm and trying to loosen the icicle. She groaned as she slammed it into a nearby tree, which shattered the ice.

"Gah! I hope I don't get frostbite!" She stated, shivering.

Lucas prepared another move, but Codex zipped passed him suddenly. Tripping over a root, She fell face forward into a bush. Struggling to get up, Codex dusted herself off in embarrassment.

"Looks like you've been hanging around Ninten too much, Codex." Claus chuckled at her.

She appeared annoyed, but shrugged it off. Approaching Claus, a devilish smirk appeared on her face. "I was just distracted, maybe it was your red hair." She teased, trying to get a rise out of him.

Claus was pissed.

"Oh snap! Codex was checking you out while in the middle of a fight!" Ninten cracked up laughing.

Codex looked surprised, unsure how Ninten came to that conclusion. "I was not!"

"Sure! Then why were you distracted by his red hair?" Ninten chuckled.

"Can we stop this about how my hair is red already!" Claus growled.

"Claus, did you know? You. Are. A. GINGER!" Ninten teased.

"I'm going to drop your ass right here!" Claus hissed, lunging at Ninten who ran away. He chased after the person who incurred his wrath, looking very pissed off as he yelled out profanities.

"I guess once a routine, always a routine." Codex muttered, face palming.


	9. Plans for Destruction

**Chapter 8: Plans of Destruction**

Deep within a dark forest surrounded by vines, the red haired chimera and a few pigmasks entered what appeared to be an old bunker. The area around them seemed to be deserted, showing no signs of life, not even animals.

As Claus continued to chase after Ninten in a blind rage, Ness seemed to have something on his mind.

"Thinking about something Ness?" Codex asked, knowing the shy blonde wouldn't ask Ness himself.

"With so many Chimera attacks, you would think that they were created locally." Ness stated.

"Maybe..." Codex pondered.

"That can't be right. Porky wouldn't keep his headquarters so close to us. I don't think he's that stupid." Lucas pointed out. "Plus there's the fact he loves his empire building too much."

Ninten continued running and tripped in front the others, his face landing in a pile of mud. Claus continued after him, but stopped running after accidentally slamming his foot onto Ninten's back.

"Lucas is right, Ness. Though, even though his tower is a long ways away from us, he does have bases that distribute Chimeras all over the world. We just have to find the one near us and destroy it." Claus intruded, after eavesdropping for a short time. Ninten flailed about, and Claus fell backwards onto his butt right after.

"So you know where the base is?" Ness asked.

"No I don't, but I have a good idea where it could be." Claus grunted as he stood back to his feet.

"And where might that be?" Codex asked, folding her arms.

"Think about it. Where have all these Chimeras been seen around?" Claus asked rhetorically.

"TREES!" Ninten chimed in, mud covering his face.

"Even the moron gets it." Claus stated.

"So it's somewhere in a forest?" Ness asked.

"Not just any forest. The woods where we went to camp. They are connected to this one after all." Claus pointed out.

"And what if you're wrong?" Codex asked.

"It's just a hunch. Keep in mind, I used to be Porky's right hand man back when I was under his control." Claus stated.

"Well, better than any of my ideas where it might be." Ness replied.

"We should gather supplies for the road. These bases are huge." Lucas spoke up, knowing from experience.

"Good idea." Ness agreed, causing Lucas to blush unnoticeably.

Each psychic gathered up supplies for their journey. Regrouping at the tree house again, they began their journey into the vast woods. They traveled for hours, and it eventually got dark.

"We should probably rest here for the night." Ness stated.

They set up camp, rolling out their sleeping bags and made a fire. They roasted some hotdogs, letting them sit so they wouldn't burn their tongues. After dinner, they laid down for bed. Codex decided to sleep at a distance from the group, against a tall weeping willow. The others slept in a circle fashion, all surrounding the warmth of the fire that had been put out. Everyone was sound asleep. Ninten suddenly rolled over, drool dripping from his mouth.

"Get away From my gigantic donuts!" He cried out as he hugged his skateboard.

Claus woke up in a panic, seeing Ninten chew on his skateboard in his sleep. He pursed his lips, annoyed as he lay back down, covering his head with his pillow.

The morning soon came, and Codex was the first one awake. She waited, wondering when the others would wake up. Her thoughts went back to yesterday.

Codex's Memory

Codex glanced over at the boys who were sparring as she and Lucas continued chatting.

"Who is it that you like?" Lucas continued, eager to hear Codex' answer.

"Umm..." Codex murmured, as she turned back to Lucas, hoping he didn't see who she was gazing at.

Lucas glanced over, noticing that she was watching one of them. They were all so close to each other he wasn't sure. "Is it Ninten?" Lucas asked.

Codex appeared disturbed. "No way! He's so weird."

Both began laughing, knowing Codex was right. The others had noticed them giggling, and assumed it was Lucas flirting with Codex.

"I think I know who it is that you like then." Lucas giggled.

"You do?" Codex asked, worried a bit.

"Yeah! It's no big deal, I'm fine with it." Lucas stated.

Codex appeared relieved. "Say, how about if I find out for you if Ness is interested?"

Lucas blushed nervously, smiling. Ness then appeared next to them, unaware of the conversation.

Reality

Noticing movement, Codex realized that Ness was waking up. He saw that she was already awake, seemingly surprised. "Wow, and I thought I was always the first one awake." He stated as he stood up. The others remained sleeping, their minds drifting away in their dreams.

"I have trouble sleeping, so I tend to wake up too early." Codex replied.

"Insomnia?" Ness pondered.

"I'm still adjusting to not having my brother here. When he was alive, I felt...safe." Codex said, her voice soft.

"I'm sure it has to be tough." Ness replied.

"I've accepted that he won't come back, and I'm not really that sad anymore. I just need to get used to the change a little bit." She stated, more confidence showing in her voice.

"That's good to here." Ness continued the small talk.

Codex decided this was as good of time as any to try to figure out if Ness liked Lucas. "Say Ness, is there anyone you like?"

Ness looked at her a bit confused. "Like? Well there isn't anyone I dislike." Ness obviously didn't understand the question.

Ninten's head perked up, having been eavesdropping for some time. A dorky, yet devilish grin formed on his face. "So Codex likes Ness instead of Lucas now, eh?"

Codex's face shot over in his direction, not anticipating that her question would get this result. Ness seemed just as confused as she was. "Ninten you idiot!" She hissed.

"Why am I an idiot?" He asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"Both Lucas and Ness are just friends. I like somebody else." Codex stated.

Ninten pointed at himself, still confused. "No." Codex facepalmed.

At that point, the two realized who she liked. Ness kept quiet, while Ninten was about to say it. Quickly, Codex sped over to him and covered his mouth, a glare on her face. "You say one word and you will regret it." Ninten didn't want to find out what her plan was and simply nodded.

Awhile later and finally everyone was awake and they continued on the trail, led by Claus. Being the Ex-Commander, he had more knowledge than the others where a base might be kept. Lucas knew more than the others, but not as much as his twin brother. They began walking through a narrow path, the rocks covered by vines and ivy. Soon, the path led the group to an old bunker, moss and vines concealing most of it from view. Each of them were surprised to find such a large old thing in the middle of he forest, even Claus.

"How did you know where it was?" Ninten asked Claus.

"I just followed my instinct. Strangely enough, this base feels awfully familiar." Claus replied as they entered the bunker.

The base looked as if it had been empty for years, but something didn't seem right. They continued, and began to hear a buzzing sound ahead of them. Within the next hallway were several Quadsect flying around. They had not yet noticed the psychics, but flew around as if guarding something. Upon closer inspection, these Quadsect appeared different than ones they had faced before. They were unable to get a clear look as Claus pulled the others aside, beginning to head down another hallway.

"Claus, shouldn't we destroy the Quadsect?" Codex asked.

"Yeah, I thought we came here to get rid of all the Chimera." Ninten included.

Claus stopped, and looked back a his friends. "Think about it, why would there be so many in only that hallway?"

"I don't know." Ninten blurted out.

"Maybe they're lookouts?" Ness asked.

"But for what?" Ninten asked looking at the fellow raven haired boy.

"Perhaps we aren't the only ones in the base." Codex wondered.

"Bingo!" Claus replied. "Those Quadsect seem more advanced than the other ones we destroyed, which makes me think that there has to be someone else here. So, I was thinking we head this way around them."

"But we need to destroy them, whether or not they are protecting something." Lucas chimed in.

"My gut is telling me to head this way, like something is calling out to me." The redhead said to his brother.

"I'm just worried you're going to do something reckless again." Lucas murmured to his older twin.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to run off alone this time." Claus reassured his brother.

"And if he does, I can catch up to him in a blink of an eye." Codex tried to help calm her blonde friend while partially picking on Claus. Lucas found it funny, giving out a slight giggle.

Claus gave Codex a look, but she ignored it. Continuing down the empty hallway, they noticed mostly cobwebs and dust. Even though Claus seemed to know where he was going, the others weren't sure what he was looking for. They only found junk and spider webs in any room the searched. Claus entered a room that appeared to be an abandoned Chimera factory part of the base. Followed by the others, he approached a vat they lay dormant.

"I think I've been here before." Claus murmured

The others investigated the room, seeing if there were any clues to how they can destroy the chimeras.

"What's that?" Codex asked, pointing out a strange cylindrical object that laid on a nearby table.

Claus turned his attention to it, walking over. He picked up the orange cylinder, staring at it. He clenched it in his fist, and swung it like a blade. It glowed bright yellow as it connected to his PSI and a beam of yellow energy shot out and took on the shape of a sword. "I don't understand. Why is my old Thunder Sword here?" Claus pondered.

"How do you know it's yours?" Codex asked.

"I used to be the Commander for the pigmasks, and my sword was one of a kind. Could only connect to my signature. Someone had to have brought it here since I last had it in Porky's Empire Building on Nowhere Island."

"But why?" Codex asked.

"I'm starting to get the feeling that this place was where I was turned into a Chimera. Perhaps it's also my memorial to the other Chimeras." Claus said, shrugging.

"That doesn't make sense though. I thought all chimera were emotionless." Lucas joined the conversation.

"And Porky isn't around anymore. Even if he was, he wouldn't have the heart to show remorse." Ness included.

Claus didn't reply to them, instead making his way back to the hallway filled with Quadsect. The others quickly followed after him, not sure what was going through his head.


	10. A Fox in the Shadows

**Chapter 9: A Fox in the shadows**

As they progressed down the halls, they began noticing that it appeared more modern the further they went. Quickly, they returned to the hallway where the Quadsect guarded. Upon noticing them, the unusual Quadsect began flying at them. One clung to Ness, biting into his arm. It's mandibles were razor sharp, unlike it's predecessor's design. Ness flailed his arm in pain, the insect robot flinging into the wall, barely even scratched. Besides the mandibles, their appearances' seemed more sleeker and modern, colored with white and light green highlights.

"Are you okay Ness!?" Lucas asked in a panic.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Ness lied as Lucas began healing his arm. "Thanks, Lucas."

More of them swarmed in their direction. Claus quickly powered up his blade, slicing one that flew at him clear in half. Ninten whacked one with his skateboard, but it did little to deter it.

"What the heck?! These bugs are harder than they used to be!" Ninten whined.

"Maybe you need a better weapon." Claus teased as he sliced another one in half.

"Oh, shush!" Ninten groaned, whacking another.

Lucas swung his stick at, but it broke on contact with the robotic insect. "That's not good!" Lucas gawked.

Another flew at Lucas from behind, but Ness quickly jumped it, swinging his bat. The bug flew clear across the room, smashing into another Quadsect. If this was a baseball game, Ness would have scored a homerun.

"Lucas, pay attention to your surroundings. That Quadsect could have hurt you!" Ness scolded.

Before anything came from Lucas' mouth, Codex stepped between them, pushing them apart by their shoulders.

"Guess that makes you guys even now." Codex said, looking over from Ness to Lucas. She winked at him, making any potential argument vanish.

She took the plate, taking out her brother's axe. But, before she could swing, Claus began laughing. Codex glared over at him. "Now, what is so funny?!" She hissed.

"Isn't that thing gonna break?" Claus teased.

"I'll have you know that my brother used this to fight off bigger Chimera than these! It may look flimsy, but it's actually rather durable!" Codex insisted aggressively.

"Sure thing, then prove me wrong. I'm going to laugh when it breaks." Claus jested, attacking another Quadsect.

"Are you sure those bugs are strong enough?" Questioned a pigmask, fidgeting.

"My Quadsect Fatalis should keep out the intruders for now." The red haired Chimera spoke to the Pigmasks, eyes never once opening. "Now power on that generator. I want everything working when they get here."

"Yes ma'am!" They saluted.

Codex swung her axe at an oncoming swarm. Her weapon wasn't quite as strong as Claus' blade, but it still damaged the Quadsect rather badly. Lucas dove in, sending a PK Freeze at another swarm, crystallizing their bodies in ice. Claus and Codex continued to hack and slash the swarms as if they were competing with each other. Occasional wounds were dealt to the Psychics, but Ninten quickly took over his role as the healer.

As the last of the swarm launched themselves at the teens, one latched onto Ninten's arm.

"Ahhhh! It's gonna bite me!" Ninten screamed, running around in circles as the others kept their focus on their own Quadsect.

Ninten froze suddenly and glanced down at the one that clung to him. It hadn't bit him yet, but wasn't letting go. He heard a faint sound, almost like ticking. He rose an eyebrow, staring intently at it like it was a wrist watch. Claus noticed the sound, and rushed over to Ninten.

"Don't be an idiot!" Claus yelled at him, knocking off the Quadsect as fast as he could. The body flew up to the ceiling and erupted violently, exploding into several pieces. Claus grabbed Ninten's shirt collar, pulling him closer to make eye contact. "If something ticks that means it's a bomb, you dumb a-" Claus began.

"Claus, look out!" Codex called.

Before Claus even finished his sentence, he pushed Ninten away as another insect flew at him, trying to land. Swinging his blade, he sliced the Quadsect, but only it's mandibles were cut. The little machine clung onto Claus neck, beginning to tick. He dropped his sword and began trying to pry it off, but it wouldn't budge. Lucas looked scared, unable to move.

"Am I gonna lose Claus again?" He thought to himself, fear in his eyes.

"Cover your ears!" Codex Called.

Claus appeared surprised, covering his ears as fast as he could. The others also covered their ears.

"I hope this works." Codex thought to herself. "PK...SCREAM!" Codex shouted at the top of her lungs. The vibrations in the air surfed over the Quadsect. Instead of exploding, they dropped to the ground, their hard drives fried. As the last Quadsect that hung to Claus was about to explode, it's system froze and fell to the ground. A metallic sound echoed as it hit the ground, almost like a light bulb that's fuse was blown. Claus stared down at it, looking like he was freaked out, but then he made a sigh of relief.

"Thanks for that, Codex." Claus said, he seemed really shaken.

"Anytime, Claus." Codex replied softly. She appeared a bit light headed, but wasn't collapsing like last time. Their training must have help a bit.

"Your actually thanking her?! That's so out of character for you Clausy!" Ninten teased, smacking Claus' back.

Claus grabbed his hand and flipped Ninten over his shoulder aggressively.

"What's your problem!? You're not dead, so be happy!" Ninten shouted.

"I do realize you're trying to lighten the mood with your humor, but I'm just a little bit shaken up okay. Don't test me!" Claus growled.

Lucas shot at his brother, wrapping his arms around him. He looked so worried. "Claus! I thought I was going to lose you again!" Lucas cried.

Claus patted Lucas' head. "Don't worry so much, I'm fine." Claus assured his sobbing brother as he glanced over at Codex.

"We should probably keep moving." Codex suggested.

"Good idea." Ness agreed.

The group continued through the corridor down another modern hallway. Claus happened to glance out the window, noticing the red haired Chimera. Even from far away, she managed to catch his gaze and they stared for a long moment, before she abruptly deployed her wingframes, red energy panes shooting out. He stared briefly as she took off into the sky.

"If she's here, than something is definitely going on..." Claus thought to himself.

"Something wrong Claus?" Lucas asked.

"No, everything is fine." Claus replied, somewhat delayed.

They progressed further into the base. Claus seemed on edge, like he was expecting something.

"There should be a generator in this room ahead where we can rig it to explode, and this place will be history." Claus spoke up.

"How do you know that?" Ness asked.

"The design in here is very familiar, lets just call it a hunch." Claus replied.

"And what if you're wrong?" Ninten asked.

"Then we just keep looking." Claus retorted as he opened the door.

"Sure is dark in there..." Codex stated nervously.

"What, don't tell me you're afraid of the dark." Ninten teased.

"I am not!...Well, maybe just a little." Codex exclaimed.

Suddenly the door slammed shut on it's own. The room was so dark, you couldn't see your hand in front of your own face. Codex and Lucas quickly clung to each other, both rather afraid.

"Please turn on the light!" Codex cried out, Lucas silent, burying his face in her shoulder.

"I don't think there is a light switch." Ness explained.

A maniacally insane laughter filled the room. The group huddled together, back to back, in a circle. They weren't sure where the laughter came from, and wanted to be ready for anything that came their way.

"Good! Show me your fears! Hahahahahaah!" The voice laughed again.

"Show yourself!" Claus hissed.

"Not just yet." Snickered the voice.

The laughter continued, echoing off the metal walls and floors. The group kept their backs together, looking for the source of the mysterious and yet creepy voice. Claus snarled, wanting to give the voice a piece of his mind. The circle broke as they formed a line pointing towards the sinister voice.

"Claus, please don't run off..." Lucas whimpered.

Claus glanced over at his blonde twin, knowing that Lucas was worried and very scared.

"Awe is little blonde worried about his big bad brother? How sweet!" The voiced teased from the shadows. "But it was your fault that red died in the first place!"

"Shut up!" Claus yelled.

Tears rolled from Lucas' eyes. "If only you hadn't of let him run off, maybe he wouldn't have died to begin with? Oh, but your sweet mother, how she died as well!" The voice laughed mockingly. "I'm surprised she hadn't cursed you from the afterlife!" Lucas fell to his knees, covering his ears as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Shut up!" Claus yelled again.

"But it was also your fault that your mother died...wasn't it, red!" The voiced continued to chuckle. Claus clenched his fist over his blade, tears beginning to form under his eyes. "You acted all high and mighty, thinking you could take that drago on, and for what? A missing eye, arm, and a hell of a lotta grief in the world."

"Leave them alone!" Codex hissed at the voice.

"How can I forget you Purple, you are the worst of them all! You were the very reason your brother died! At least Red had a sliver of dignity." The voice changed targets.

"Stop it!" She yelled.

"Your stupidity left you sitting there on the ground, but you were too lost in your own thoughts to get up and run like he asked you to! Really, I'm surprised he even came to your aid!" The voice continued.

"Please! Stop this!" Codex cried, falling to the ground as tears dropped from her eyes.

"Stop being a coward and show yourself!" Ninten yelled, enraged by the voice that plagued their ears.

The voice began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Coward? You make me laugh! Aren't you the one who wished that your own sisters die? That's un-human of you brownie! Jealousy blinded you, and you should've paid the price!" The voice went on.

"Cut it out!" Ninten cried.

"This must stop!" Ness chimed in.

"Oh the black finally ready to chat with little ole me? Pfft, you are just as much a bad person as they are! You care about no one besides yourself! Your ego is bigger than your head, but your nothing but a loser. A big. Fat. Loser. Porky should've been the hero, not you! It would've definitely taken you off your high horse." The voice chuckled.

"I am not!" Ness muttered, beginning to cry.

A white metallic thing shot from the distance, like a chain. Stabbing into the nearby ground. The group jumped, their spirits broken. Time had passed, and the voice seemed to grow un-amused. "Wow, you guys are so dull. I'm already bored of you. I honestly expected more of a challenge..." The group continued to cry, cowering in the darkness. From the shadows came a large, horse sized figure. It was a messy looking orange fox with nine tails, five of which were metal with lines going through them. It's long ears lay twisted flat to the sides, with a psychotic grin on its face constantly. He looked over at the broken spirited youth, scoffing boredly.

"Perhaps next time you'll be a bit more fun..." Bid the creepy fox as he seemed to be absorbed by the darkness and vanish.

The lights began to flicker on and the heroes remained motionless for a time until they regained themselves. In front of them stood the console that Claus spoke of. Said boy stepped forward, rigging the device to self destruct in five minutes. They rushed back outside, watching the base self-destruct from within.


	11. Separation

**Chapter 10: Separation**

The red haired chimera girl fled to the underground emergency room. The alarm was sounding violently, but she didn't appear to worried as she entered a secure chamber. The door sealed behind her with a simple flare of antennae as she slowly approached two vats, peering inside. A devious grin formed on her face.

"You two will be perfect." She purred.

Her antennae flared again the same time she connected a cable to the containers. She accessed the mainframe, unlocking the seals on the two glass containers that held giant snake like chimera. Water flowed out, flooding the floor, but it was quickly swept into the drain before it could get any distance. Red eyes lit up the dark room and they stared over at her, robotic sounds coming from them as if trying to communicate. She understood them well enough, withdrawing the cable and laying her own red cross haired eyes on them.

The group watched as the pigmask base was destroyed, it's entrance caving into rubble. Deciding that their job was done, the group began their way out of the forest. Everything seemed strange as the atmosphere began to grow more colorful. It had to have been some sort of chemical in the air that acted as if each of them were on acid. Claus pressed onward, followed by the others. It felt as if the surrounding trees were changing constantly as their vision grew worse and worse. Before they could realize what had happened their vision grew dark. As each awoke, they found themselves alone and in a part of the forest that they didn't recognize.

Claus stood to his feet, thinking back on what had happened. It was mind boggling, no plant should have that ability to do that without being consumed. observing his surroundings, he noticed that he had found his way deeper into the forest, next to a waterfall.

"I could have sworn we were almost out of the forest." Claus spoke, but remembered that he was alone. "What was that?" He pondered.

He began to look around, hoping to find at least one of the others, but none of them were in sight.

Ninten Climbed up a tree, scouting around. He took a pair of binoculars out of his trusty backpack and looked through. As he was peering through them, Ninten noticed two large snake like chimera communicating through electrical sounds they produced. He appeared confused, watching them go off in opposite directions.

"Now this is rather strange..." He grumbled. "I better go look for the others and warn them."

Lucas was all alone, scared out of his mind. He wished any of his friends were with him, he didn't care who. Sounds made him jump in fear.

"Claus!? Codex!? Ninten!? …..Ness?" His voice grew quiet as he realized no one could hear him.

A sad expression covered his face as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Codex sat up, holding her head. The atmosphere appeared normal now, but she still felt dizzy. She was surrounded by trees, but she wasn't on a path.

"Is everyone okay?" She asked, suddenly realizing that they were gone. "Guys?!"

She heard mechanical sounds nearby, seeing a giant red snake like chimera hover over her.

"Not good!" She yelped, making a run for it with added speed from her PK Time Riff.

Ness found himself in a clearing, alone as well. He picked up his bat as he noticed a rustling sound not too far off. Suddenly, Lucas burst out of the bushes, being chased by a butterfly he thought was a monster.

"Help!" He cried.

Without noticing Ness, he crashed into him. The butterfly landed on Lucas' nose as his eyes slowly opened, realizing in was only inches away from Ness' face. Fear flooded his face, as he shoved himself off Ness in a panic.

"Lucas, relax it's me." Ness attempted to comfort.

"A chimera is after me!" Lucas cried.

"Do you mean that little butterfly?" Ness pointed at the small little insect who sat on Lucas' shoulder now.

"B-butterfly? You mean it's just a butterfly, not a chimera?" Lucas relaxed, seeming relieved as the bug flew away.

Ness chuckled at Lucas, who looked over in confusion.

"Are you really that scared of the forest that you mistook a butterfly for a chimera?" Ness laughed.

"N-no…I'm just-" Lucas muttered, in embarrassment.

"It's okay Lucas. You're not alone anymore." Ness stated.

"Yeah, you're right." Lucas managed to fake a smile through his nervousness.

Ninten continued his search, using the PK 4th D-Slip to escape some swarms of Quadsect chimera he encountered. He was practically useless without his friends. He knew deep down that if he was discovered by those snake chimera, he wouldn't last alone. His only way of stopping them was to regroup with the others, if he could only make it in time to warn them.

Claus continued looking around for his friends and whatever had caused them to get separated. He then noticed a figure who was peeking out of a small cave. He approached cautiously, but relaxed as he drew closer. It was Codex. She turned around as he snapped a twig beneath his feet.

"Claus?" She asked.

"Uh…hey Codex. What are you doing inside that cave?" Claus replied.

"Finally, a friendly face! I've been avoiding this red chimera for at least an hour now. Have you seen the others?" Codex explained.

Claus shook his head. "You're the first one I've came across."

Codex stepped out of the cave, walking closer to him. "It might be wise if we were to stick together."

"Agreed." Claus replied.

"We need to find that chimera and stop it. It's too dangerous to leave on its own." Codex suggested.

"True, but what are we dealing with?" Claus asked.

"It's a snake like one, red in color. You're the Ex-Commander of the pigmasks, do you know anything about it?" Codex replied.

Claus thought for a minute. "Hmmm, no I don't think so. But it must be behind the effects we all witnessed earlier. Seems like it creates a state of hallucination."

"That would explain earlier, but it might have other abilities we aren't aware of!" Codex exclaimed.

Lucas and Ness decided it was best to find the others, since it would be safer. The forest had grown dark from the nightfall. Lucas was still scared, but he was glad Ness was with him. The capped male had stopped suddenly, but Lucas had been unaware and walked into him.

"Oops, Sorry Ness." Lucas muttered, but glanced ahead to see why he had stopped.

"Who's that?" Ness asked.

They noticed the red haired chimera girl slip off into another part of the woods, pulsing antennae serving as a beacon of sorts.

"We should follow her!" Ness exclaimed.

"I-I don't know about this Ness..." Lucas was very unsure about the idea of following an unknown person.

"But, what if she can help us find the others?" Ness stated.

"That may be a possibility, but what if she's the one who separated us to begin with?" Lucas muttered.

"You could be right, Better safe than sorry. Let's stick to the plan. Come on, let's find the others." Ness replied.

Lucas nodded, happy Ness didn't decide to follow some girl that he had no knowledge about.

Codex and Claus had began investigating together, heading in search for the chimera Codex had seen earlier.

"Claus?" Codex asked.

Claus looked over. "Hmm?"

"Oh! Never mind, it's nothing." She muttered.

Claus looked ahead of himself. "Then why bother saying anything?"

Codex looked annoyed.

"Well?" Asked Claus.

"Let's just find this chimera and then find the others and get out of this forest." Codex stated, avoiding the subject.

"Fine, don't tell me." Claus grumbled.

Ninten continued onward, still not seeing hide nor hair of his friends. He grew impatient and quickened his pace, his asthma beginning to act up. He stopped and began taking deep breaths to help stop his asthma attack.

Lucas and Ness had found the waterfall Claus had originally been at. They stopped to get a drink of water. Lucas couldn't help but catch a quick glance of Ness' behind as he crouched down for a drink.

"This isn't getting us anywhere." Claus growled.

"Claus, relax! As long as we stay off the main trail we should be able to avoid the chimera and find the others." Codex hushed him.

"The main trail would have made more sense. I thought we were going after the chimera." Claus grumbled.

"Whining about it isn't going to make me change my mind. I realized that we need the others, so it could be more dangerous that I had initially thought." Codex insisted.

"Last time I checked, I didn't need your permission!" Claus snapped, folding his arms.

"Says the reckless blockhead who doesn't plan ahead and rushes into stupid situations!" Codex retorted.

"Hey!" Claus hissed, insulted.

"It's the truth and Lucas even knows this. He wants to make sure you don't run off and get yourself killed again. He asked me to look out for you if he couldn't." Codex explained.

"Liar." Claus grumbled, looking away.

"You're in denial." Codex stated.

"I am not!" Claus hissed.

"You are too!" Codex insisted.

"Now isn't the time to be fighting amongst yourselves." called a voice.

They glanced up, noticing the red haired chimera sitting on a tree branch, one leg tucked up to her chest while the other swayed from the branch. She smirked at them and Claus' eyes widened.

"I had my suspicions about you, but now I'm positive. Welcome back... Commander." The girl smirked.


	12. Dangerous Foes

**Chapter 11: Dangerous Foes**

Lucas and Ness continued looking for the others, beginning to hear computer sounds and clicking.

"Are you hearing that?" Ness asked in concern.

"I was hoping I didn't." replied the blonde fearfully.

"It's okay Lucas, let's just find the others." Ness stated.

"Okay..." Lucas replied, looking down.

From the brush shot out a bright green laser beam that sawed the trees that were in it's way in half. Lucas quickly hid behind Ness and Ninten busted from the trees, falling out as he crashed into his two friends who fell to the ground in a dog pile.

"Ninten!" Ness exclaimed.

"We should run." Ninten suggested in a panic.

The trio glanced upwards seeing the two snake like chimera preparing to fire their tail lasers again. They quickly got up, but Ninten's 4th D-slip failed.

"This isn't good. We can't escape them!" Ninten cried out as they ran for their lives.

Claus and Codex stood there as the red haired chimera hopped out of the tree. She drew closer with a small smirk upon her face. "Don't you remember me, Commander?" She chuckled.

Claus withdrew his laser sword, and pointed it at her. "You and I are no longer allies! As long as you are allied with Porky, you and I are enemies." He exclaimed.

The male appeared liked he was forced to act hostile. Codex wasn't sure if he was scared or what. Though, either way, she knew he didn't want to fight her even though he was going to.

"You should address our king properly, commander." The chimera insisted.

The snakes were nearly on top of them and seemed to have herded to boys into an open field, without a place for them to hide. The boys knew that they had to fight, turning to face the chimera. Ness darted at one, charging for an attack.

"PK Fire!" Ness called as he sent a fireball at one of the twin snake chimeras. A second PK fire was sent from him, who appeared irritated. The moves weren't working...

"What are these things' weakness?!" He finally exclaimed in panic.

Lucas and Ninten seemed concerned. The snakes swung their tails at the trio who fell back onto the ground.

A long elastic like arm came from the chimera's back and shot at Claus, but was redirected at Codex who remained motionless, grabbing her and slamming her into a nearby wall of rock. Dirt particles fell from above, slowly falling down onto Codex's now injured body. She winced as she glanced up with one eye shut. The sounds of voices seemed to echo in her head, but she couldn't make out the words.

"Commander, can't you see that these Psychics are weak? Wouldn't you rather be on the winning team?" Spoke the girl, her voice, filled with a little envy, creeping into Claus' skull. She rushed forward right after, drawing two metallic white handles and flicking them to reveal red energy daggers.

"Winning?! Ha that's funny Seiten! Porky's long gone!" Claus hissed as swung his thunder sword, the blades colliding as they glared at each other.

"Or so you think." She sneered back.

Codex continued to observe the two. They were fighting like they could have been siblings...

"I have an idea!" Lucas spoke up. Running up to the horse sized chimeras, he slid between the two, sending a PK freeze at both. Both chimeras screeched loudly as they thrashed around. Poison was spat from the mouth of the chimera on the right, hitting Lucas' shoulder, who cried out in pain. Ninten rushed over, healing the wound as quickly as possible.

"Ice? That has to be it!" Ness exclaimed

"What are you going on about?" Ninten asked, still healing Lucas.

"It's weakness is Ice, it has to be!" Ness continued.

"I really hate being the only one of us without offensive PSI moves. Ness, Lucas is the only one who can use that move amongst us at the moment." Ninten replied.

"I'll try to fight with other PSI moves until Luke's healed then." Ness stated.

"What did you say?" Claus hissed.

"You heard me, King P is still alive." Seiten chuckled.

Codex's eyes widened, fear flowing through her veins.

"Weakling…" Spoke a voice from within Codex's head. She looked around in a panic. The voices in her mind seemed like they grew louder the more stressed she was.

"You're lying!" Claus yelled as he swung his thunder sword at the girl.

Seiten quickly dodged his move, performing a summersault in the air. One of her back arms outstretched, still grasping Codex.

Ness sent a PK Thunder at one of the snake chimeras, but it wasn't very effective.

"Ness..." Lucas murmured as he stood shakily to his feet.

"Lucas, I'm not done healing you yet!" Exclaimed Ninten.

Ness looked back at the blonde. One of the snake chimera lunged at Ness and bit him hard right in the shoulder. He cried out in pain.

The red haired chimera lifted Codex's body from the ground, chucking her across the way. The female slammed into a tree, blood starting from her brow. She winced again, lifting her head, but her vision was too blurry to see.

"Claus…" She murmured before she lost consciousness.

"Now that the girl is out of the way, maybe I can get you to listen to reason." Seiten provoked. "I'm not sure how you became human again, but we'll see that you get back to your old self. Perhaps King P with give mercy and make your friends into Chimeras as well. We can be one big happy family." Seiten continued, smirking wider than ever.

"No! I'm sick of being Porky's 'pet'!" Claus retorted with a growl.

Seiten rolled her eyes behind her visor. "Then I suppose we'll have to take you back by force."

"We?" Claus asked, seeming concerned.

"The snake Chimeras and I. Didn't you know, as we speak, your 'friends' are being destroyed by them." Seiten chuckled.

Claus looked pissed.

"Let me fight them." Lucas insisted weakly.

"You're the only one who can hurt them. Please be careful, Lucas." Ness replied, getting out of the way.

Ninten rushed to Ness' side, beginning to heal his wounds.

Lucas stepped forward, charging for a larger PK Freeze. As the snakes were about to strike, he released the Charged move, freezing the chimeras bodies. To finish them off, Lucas performed PK Love and shattered the bodies of the twin chimeras. As the battle had ended, Lucas collapsed to the ground, very low on energy. Ness and Ninten rushed over, Ninten healing Lucas some more. Ness' wounds had healed faster since he hadn't used very much of his psychic energy.

Seiten let out two of her four arms from her back, grabbing hold of the Ex-Commander tightly. He struggled, barely even budging from her hold. The red haired chimera was strong. Without his chimera traits, he was as weak as any human. He dropped his sword which caused Seiten to glance down at it fell. The ex-commander cupped both hands together, directed at the girl's torso.

"PK Thunder!" He called, sending a powerful blast of electricity at Seiten.

She was sent backwards, but caught her balance, landing on her feet. A sneer was positioned on her face, but quickly turned into a smirk.

"Well, your friends seemed to have destroyed my cute little friends. I'll flee for now, but next time commander, I promise you won't be so lucky." Spoke the red haired chimera. Best to leave before things got...glitchy...

Her wing frames shot out of her back and red energy panes appeared, the girl flying off in a red streak. Claus picked up his sword, flicked it, and put the handle back into his pocket. He stumbled over to Codex who was still on the ground.

"Why am I always the one who's stuck saving your ass?" Claus asked Codex.

She raised her head weakly, beginning to regain consciousness. Claus crouched to her level, helping her up.

"We should probably go find the others." He stated, looking back at the purple haired girl he carried on his back.

Codex just nodded, closing her eyes as she rested her head on his shoulder. Her body was exhausted from the trauma Seiten had inflicted.

As soon as Lucas and Ness were healed, the boys resumed their search for the others.

"Since the chimeras are destroyed, I think Claus and Codex should be alright." Ninten assured his blonde friend, whom was worried as usual.

"I sure hope so Ninten..." Lucas replied softly.

"Don't worry so much, Luke!" Ness teased the blonde, his hands behind his head.

"Sorry, I'm a bit of a worry-wart..." The blonde admitted.

"No worries." Ninten teased. "I'm sure everything is alright."

The day was quickly growing dark, but they still continued the search. Eventually, Lucas spotted Claus in the distance, still carrying Codex on his back. They ran to the auburn haired male, very happy to see him and Codex.

"Claus your alright! But what happened to Codex?" Lucas exclaimed.

"We sort of hand a run in with another chimera, but I handled it. Codex was targeted, and took most of the damage, but I think she'll be alright." Claus replied to his worried twin.

"Maybe we should head back to the tree house?" Ninten suggested.

"Yeah, and we should also get home." Ness added.

The group traveled back into town, parting ways at the tree house. Ness, Lucas and Claus all headed to their homes, while Ninten and Codex stayed at the tree house. The girl slept the whole night, which surprised Ninten. He knew she would continuously wake up from her nightmares. He had stayed up all night to make sure she was alright. He had healed her wounds, but Codex still needed her rest.

"Hmm, I wonder is the guys would want to go to the beach tomorrow." Ninten asked himself. "We could all use a break."

The sun was finally coming up, but Ninten had passed out on his beanbag. He was unaware that he too had used a lot of energy yesterday.


	13. A Day at the beach

**Chapter 12: A Day at the beach**

The following day arrived, and everyone gathered at the tree house.

"Mornin' fellas!" Ninten excitedly greeted his comrades.

"Morning." Lucas replied.

"Hey." Ness added.

"Hmph.." Claus grunted in annoyance.

"What's wrong, Clausy?" Ninten teased the redhead.

"Shut up Ninten. I'm NOT in the mood." Claus grumbled.

"Fire crotch." Ninten muttered under his breath.

"Not this again…" Lucas whimpered.

"Guys. Come on." Ness tried to stop his friends, nervously.

"Where's Codex?" Lucas asked, examining his surroundings.

"I woke up this morning, and she wasn't here." Ninten explained.

"Why would she wonder off?" Ness pondered.

"I have no idea." Lucas sighed, with worry.

Codex was seated amongst trees in the park, not too far from her friends. She sighed as she looked at her brother's axe.

"Craig… is that you that I …am always hearing…?" She asked, sadly. Voices stirred in her head. "I don't understand… " She cried. "Why won't these voices just…STOP…" She covered her face with her hands as she cried.

"I'm…sorry…" the voices said, echoing within her head.

"Please…" She went on. "I don't want this… just… make it stop. I can't bear to hear your voice like this… Craig…"

"Those voices will only leave if you find someone you care for more than your brother." Spoke a voice.

Codex glanced up, not seeing anyone.

"Who's there!?" Codex snapped, surprised.

"Don't you remember?" Spoke the voice.

"Are you… one of the Divine?" Codex asked, unsure.

"Yes." the voice of the Divine replied.

"Claus! Come on!" Lucas begged.

"NO! I don't want to go to the beach… besides.. I burn too easily." Claus grumbled.

"I bet if there was a cute girl in a bikini you'd go." Ninten teased.

"I would not!" Claus retorted.

"Lying ginger!" Ninten provoked.

"Do I always need to supervise you two?" A voice asked from behind.

They glanced over to see Codex standing there.

"And where have YOU been?" Claus grunted.

Codex sighed as she put her hands behind her head. "Like you would care."

Claus seemed about to say something, but held it in. "Fine, let's just go to the damn beach already…"

"Yay!" Ninten cheered.

"Did I miss something?" Codex asked, confused.

"Naw, not really. Just Claus and Ninten going at it again." Ness chuckled.

"So the beach? Umm I don't have a swim suit." Codex chuckled nervously.

The boys seemed surprised.

"Well. If you don't mind wearing trunks and a t-shirt, you can borrow one of mine." Lucas offered politely.

"That'll work, thanks Lucas." Codex chuckled.

"It's no problem." Lucas giggled.

Ninten leaned closer to Claus, cupping the corner of his own mouth. "Looks like you missed your chance, carrot top." Ninten whispered provokingly.

"What does that supposed to mean?!" Claus hissed.

"Clausy is Jelly!" Ninten smirked.

"Of what?" Claus scoffed.

"Lucas and Codex must be an item. So! That makes you jealous." Ninten smirked.

"Would you shut up already?" Claus grunted. "You sound like an idiot with those thoughts of yours just spewing out like a fizzing soda. Believe you me, Lucas likes someone else, trust me, I'm his twin. I know these things."

"Are you two coming or what?" Ness called, leaving with Codex and Lucas.

Claus and Ninten scrambled to rush after their friends. "Hey! Wait up!" They called in unison.

A few hours later they arrived at the beach. It appeared like it was empty, even though during summer the beach was usually packed.

"Kinda empty…" Ness muttered suspiciously.

"Weird…" Lucas added.

Ninten ran to the water's edge, jumping in. "WEEEEEE!" He giggled with a splash of water to his face.

"It's a little strange that it's this…" Claus began, trying to place the word.

"Deserted." Codex glanced over at him.

"Yeah." Claus replied, sounding unsure.

"Come on in guys! That water's GREAT!" Ninten called.

Claus began walking towards the water. "How much more of an idiot can you get? Doesn't this empty beach seem suspicious to you at all?" Claus stopped at the water's edge.

"Nope!" Ninten smirked, splashing about.

Suddenly a fin poked out of the water and began swimming to where Ninten was playing.

"Uh. Ninten." Ness muttered.

"Do do do do doooo, do-do-do-do!" Ninten sung playfully the Song of praise (Unfounded revenge).

"Ninten." Lucas stuttered.

Ninten continuous singing.

"For the love of….. " Claus grumbled, face palming. "Ninten!"

Ninten still continued singing.

"Screw it! Cover your ears." Codex growled. They quickly covered their ears. "NINTEN!" Codex screamed out.

"What is it mother?!" Ninten provoked.

The fin drew close, it's face peering out of the water. The face appeared to be half machine.

"C-C-Chimera!" Ninten shreaked, leaping out of the water.

"PK Thunder!" Claus and Lucas called out.

A wave of electricity collided with the ocean's wave. The chimera within cried out.

"Well looks like we'll be safe out here at least." Ness made a sigh of relief.

Suddenly the shark burst out of the water, landing onto the sandy beach. It's body was defiantly a chimera. A track with wheels under the body made it so the shark could be mobile on land and in water.

"Uhh, Don't count on it!" Codex shrieked.

The shark chimera shot a blast from the laser that was rigged to it's cranium. Ness and Lucas dogged the blast as the chimera came at them.

"Battling in a swimsuit is not my idea of fun." Claus grumbled, withdrawing his thunder sword. He flicked it on, lunging at the marine chimera, but Codex stopped him.

"Get out of the way!" he hissed.

"Get too close at that chimera and will bite off your arm. It's best fought at a distance." Codex assured him.

"What?" Claus appeared confused.

"A friend of mine fought one before. It's ..vicious." Codex seemed worried.

"Have it your way then." Claus put his weapon away. "PK Thunder!" A zap hit the shark, making it wail out with rage, it's mechanical scream stunning the Psychics.

"What the-" Codex gasped.

"So much for long distance.." Claus grumbled.

"Something's not right… it shouldn't be able to do that." Codex panicked. "That chimera has no vocals, so it should not have the ability to make a "PK Scream" effect."

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked, in worry.

"The Chimera's must be going through some alteration." Ness suggested.

"Son of a-!" Claus charged at the chimera again.

"CLAUS!" Codex yelled out.

He glanced back before he halted. "Now what!?" he growled.

Codex quickly "PK Time Rifted" over to Claus.

"HEY!" Claus yelled, as she halted in front of him.

"Cover your ears." Codex insisted. "I beg of you."

"Make me!" He grumbled.

"Very well." Codex covered his ears. Which caused the others to quickly cover their ears, knowing what was next to come. "PK SCREAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!"

Parts of the chimera imploded, bits scattering across the beach. Codex collapsed, her forehead leaning against Claus' legs.

"Codex?" Claus looked at her.

"Sorry, I'm still weak from yesterday." She winced.

The shark was still on the move, this time approaching Ness and Lucas. They gave each other a look of worry, but with a quick thumbs up from Ness, Lucas relaxed. The two nodded at each other.

"PK ROCKIN!"

"PK LOVE!"

The shark wailed again, finally being destroyed.

"PK Love.." Chuckled Ninten, teasing Lucas.

Codex got up, and approached Ninten, punching his shoulder. "Shut up Ninten! Leave him alone!" she demanded, weakly.

"WAHH! Codex is picking on me again!" Ninten cried out.

"Says the one picking on Lucas." Codex muttered.

As Ninten was healing the other not too long later, they sat down at the beach fire pit with it lit.

"So Claus.." Codex spoke up.

"Hmm?" He grunted.

"Who was that red haired girl the other day?" Codex continued.

He opened his eyes and quit relaxing.

"Red haired girl?" Lucas asked, concerned.

"Another chick?" Ninten asked excitedly.

"Great… I thought I wouldn't have to explain this to you guys…" Claus grumbled.

"Secrets aren't cool dude." Ninten spoke sternly.

"I second that." Codex grunted.

"Spill." Ness chuckled.

"The red haired girl you saw, she's a chimera." Claus began.

"But it seemed like you two knew each other." Codex spoke up, unamused.

"You all know I was a chimera before our worlds reset. This chimera, Seiten, she..." Claus tried to explain.

"You loved her." Ninten taunted.

Claus scoffed. "She's my clone. Well, was…"

"Clone?" Lucas asked.

"She is the main supercomputer of Porky's, she replaced the previous one Lucas destroyed." Claus continued.

"What does she want?" Ness asked.

"I-I don't know." Claus lied.

"We really need to be more alert with all these Chimera threats about." Ness finally suggested.


	14. To Find a Fox

**Chapter 13: To Find a Fox**

A few days had passed since the beach, and the gang had been plotting what they should do.

"This Chimera threat just won't let up…" Ness muttered in annoyance.

"We have to do something." Lucas mumbled.

"But what can we do?" Ninten asked.

"Hell if I know…" Claus grumbled.

"If I knew then the future wouldn't be where it is now." Codex added.

They all made a loud sigh, falling back onto their sleeping bags that surrounded a fire beneath their tree house.

"Should we just roast some marshmallows then?" Ninten asked.

"This meeting wasn't just to hang out Ninten, we seriously need to stop the Pigmasks and the chimera threat." Ness explained.

"And their Boss, King P." Claus added.

"You mean Porky, right?" Ness asked in confusion.

"Yeah, but I-I just know he's bad news… My memory is a bit fuzzy from when I was a chimera. I only remember the few things I've already told you guys." Claus tried to explain.

"What if-" Codex began.

"What if what?!" Claus hissed.

Codex looked at him, seeming worried about the topic of King P. "What if we captured one of the Chimeras and interrogated it?"

"That's a great idea!" Ness exclaimed.

"B-but… what if we can't disable it's attacks?" Lucas stuttered nervously.

"I…don't know.." Codex muttered.

"There was only one Chimera that could talk so far, besides Seiten.. That fox." Claus brought up.

The group shuddered at the thought.

"But that fox had abilities to delve into our minds. He knew our deepest darkest thoughts and feelings." Lucas shuddered.

"I'm with Lucas on this." Codex added, looking scared.

"I second that." Ness added fearfully.

"Ditto!" Ninten shrieked.

Claus groaned. "Stop being cowards! That fox didn't even hurt us physically."

"B-but...!" Lucas stuttered.

"With that Chimera, it's all psychological warfare." Claus went on.

"But what are we supposed to do if we catch it?" Ness asked.

"Like Codex said. We interrogate it." Claus replied.

"Claus, when I said we interrogate one, I meant one we could handle." Codex tried to reason with the auburn haired male.

"You're just scared!" Claus hissed.

"Get it through your thick head, being brave isn't going to stop that thing from getting inside your mind!" Codex hissed.

"I-I uh…" Claus seemed stunned.

"She's right Claus, if we are to go through with this, we need a better plan than being 'brave'." Lucas spoke up.

"I-I guess you're right." Claus grumbled.

A shadow leaked from overhead, standing upon the roof of their tree house. A dastardly grin formed from it. Laughter began to be heard.

"I sense your FEAR!" The shadowed figure cackled deviously. "Just the mention of me, and I was led right to you scared little 'heroes'!"

The shadow jumped off, landing in front of them. The ground and their surroundings were casted into darkness. The chimera continued to laugh manically.

"Nice one Claus…" Codex grunted in annoyance.

"Well excuuuuse me, I wasn't aware he could track us like that.." Claus grunted.

"Tsk tsk, already fighting amongst yourselves? How pitiful." the fox sneered.

"Got any other bright ideas besides being 'brave'?" Ninten snorted sarcastically at Claus.

"Stick together! We're stronger in a group." Ness spoke up.

"We should attack!" Lucas exclaimed.

Ness appeared surprised how brave Lucas was this time, looking at him with a perplexed face. All at once they began to attack with different moves.

"PK Thunder!" casted from Claus suddenly.

"PK Fire!" Called Ness.

"PK Freeze!" Lucas cried out.

"PK Pulse!" Codex jumped in.

Ninten was on guard, standing by to heal at any moment.

Several shots were cast from the heroes, but they weren't sure if it was even making an impact onto the chimera. A metallic tail whipped out suddenly from the darkness, knocking back Ness and Ninten.

"Your efforts are futile~!" Sing-songed the fox maniacally.

Everyone withdrew their weapons, charging into the darkness, and the fox came into sight. He stood there, smirking at them.

"Being brave isn't going to save you." The fox jumped back as they attacked. "Missed me~" he provoked.

"PK Thunder!" Claus and Lucas attacked.

The fox chimera spewed out flames, burning the psychics. The blasts kept coming at the fox from the enraged twins. Suddenly Lucas stumbled, and his electrical Psy attack struck the fox between his tail as it was sent out like a chain. The fox screeched loudly as it fell to the side with a loud crash. The shadows began to fade into fog like cloud of smoke.

"I-I uh…" Lucas seemed surprised, nervously.

"Nice work Luke!" Ness exclaimed, holding up his hand for a high-five. Lucas paused, but realized he should return the motion, giving Ness a high five.

Claus approached the Chimera, blade in hand and a glare upon his face.

"Looks like the hunter was the hunted, ehh?" The vulpine snickered.

"What's your name, Chimera?" Claus asked, seeming to already know the answer.

"Commander, why ask a question you already know the answer to? Surely you remember dear old Spitfire!" the fox replied.

"You're mistaken fox. What are the Pigmasks planning?" Claus demanded.

"Why should I know? Last I heard they were planning to take over the planet. For all I know, it could be something else entirely! I don't follow the pigmasks." Spitfire chuckled.

"That's a lie." Codex grunted.

"I concur." Claus agreed,

"I only report to Cherry, not those piggish dunderheads!" He actually seemed offended. "Ooh, are you planning to KILL me!? Tsk tsk! That poor lonely child would be SO heartbroken!"

"Cherry?" Codex asked.

"He's referring to Seiten." Claus replied.

"Little girl?! That so called 'Little girl" almost killed me!" Codex then hissed.

"Come on commander, let me go, and no harm will come to you or your friends." Spitfire tried to persuade.

"That won't stop the Pigmasks from making Chimeras or attacking innocent people!" Claus replied in annoyance.

"But it would make Miss Cherry happy. You don't want her sad now, do you?" spitfire provoked.

Claus seemed unsure how to respond.

"You can't be buying this Claus. You're not part of the pigmask army anymore." Lucas spoke up.

"Lucas… I.." Claus began.

Spitfire's body began to move again. He took advantage of his newfound freedom and dashed off "Later!" he taunted.

"Damn it!" Claus growled.

"We'll get him next time." Ninten spoke up.

They returned to their sleeping bags, stretching out in a relaxing pose. Lucas and Ness had gone inside the tree house to get the ingredients to make S'mores.

"What if that fox comes back?" Lucas whimpered.

"Then he does. You were so brave back there Luke, you don't need to act scared." Ness chuckled.

"Brave… uh…"Lucas thought to himself, looking away from Ness, and back to him. "Ness?"

"Yeah Luke?" Ness asked.

"I've been meaning to talk to about something.. But I'm, Kinda nervous about it." Lucas muttered, blushing.

"What might that be?" Ness asked.

"Do you…uh.." Lucas tired to muster up the right words. He remembered Codex giving him pointers about this, and he swallowed his saliva. "Do you like anyone?"

Ness looked a little caught of guard. "umm.." looking away, he blushed brightly.

"Ness?" Ness asked, worriedly.

Ness just nodded.

"May I ask who?" Lucas tried to be more assertive, but still nervous.

"I-uh…" Ness seemed uncomfortable.

Codex, Claus and Ninten waited by the campfire.

"What's taking them so loooong…" Ninten whined.

Codex glanced up, noticing what was going on.

"I'm just going to go get it myself since they are taking forever.." Claus muttered.

Codex quickly grabbed Claus' arms, pulling him back down to sit.

"Y'know, for so called knowing who your brother likes, you really are dense." Codex provoked.

"W-what? Where did that come from?" Claus asked nervously.

Codex pointed up at the window.

"Look. You go up there, and Lucas won't get to say how he feels." Codex explained.

"Lucas likes Ness?" Claus gasped.

"What? Lucas is gay?" Ninten spit out his soda.

"As I said, dense." Codex sighed, shaking her head.

"How do you know he does?" Claus asked, looking back up.

"I'm his 'gal pal', we talk about boys all the time." Codex snickered.

"Please don't freak out… Okay?" Ness spoke up.

"About what?" Lucas asked, confused.

Ness drew closer, blushing. He placed his hands on Lucas' shoulders and planted a kiss on his lips. Lucas blinked in shock.


	15. Pizza

**Chapter 14: Pizza**

"How long have you known?" Claus asked.

"About Lucas?" Codex paused to think. "Since the day we were sparing, that's what we were laughing about."

"And I thought you two were flirting." Smirked Ninten, holding in a giggle.

"You thought that, when I was trying to talk to Ness about Lucas too." Codex muttered.

"I know who you -" Ninten sing-songed, but was cut off by a punch to his shoulder. "Ow!"

"Shut up." Codex grumbled,

Claus appeared confused, raising his eyebrow at them. "Oookay then."

"I think it might be best that you two pretend you don't know about Lucas and Ness when they come back down. They might be afraid to tell us." Codex suggested.

"Fine by me, I don't really care who my brother likes though." Claus scoffed, reclining back on the log.

"Okay." Ninten murmured.

Ness pulled away from Lucas, looking very red in the face.

"Sorry Luke…" He spoke softly. "Maybe I should have said something first."

"Ness, you got it all wrong, I like you, really, I do." Lucas panicked, blushing violently as he waved his hands side to side quickly. "You just caught me... Off guard is all."

"Then… let's be together…." Ness suggested.

"You mean as a couple?" Lucas asked, blushing.

"Yeah! Who cares what the others think." Ness scratched the back of his head, also blushing.

"I'd like that." Lucas smiled at the raven haired boy.

"Soooooooo! Should we order a pizza or something?" Ninten asked, trying to break the awkward silence. "I'm getting kinda bored waiting for those two to bring down the S'mores."

"Pizza?" Codex asked.

"Please tell me you know what pizza is!" Ninten gasped.

"Would you hold it against me if I said 'no'?" Codex laughed nervously.

Ninten appeared in shock.

"Sure, order a Pizza Ninten." Claus sighed.

"Okie!" he giggled, forgetting what Codex said. He jumped up and ran off to the nearest Pizza joint.

Codex and Claus realized they were alone again. Both seemed unsure what to say. Silence filled them, several minutes passing without a word.

"Soooo." Codex finally spoke up, awkwardly.

"Soooo." Claus replied, nervously. "What was Ninten going to say, that made you shut him up?"

"Oh nothing, really!" Codex spoke quickly, with a nervous tone.

Claus gave her a look. "Surrreee." he said, not believing her.

The silence held up, both still sitting on opposites sides of the fire.

"Am I the only one who doesn't know." Claus brought up, somewhat quietly.

"Who doesn't know what?" Codex asked, already knowing the answer to the question that was being asked.

"Come on, you know what I'm talking about. Now the others look at me like they are hiding something." Claus continued.

"You kinda lost me there." Codex chuckled nervously looking away.

"I've been piecing things together Codex. Ninten assumed you liked him, and you said you were just helping a friend. Obviously Lucas told you early on about liking Ness, but seeing that it didn't bother you…" Claus tried to explain.

"What are you getting at?" Codex asked, trying to hold in a nervous laugh.

"You don't like Ninten, Ness or Lucas… but it's obvious they know who you like." Claus continued, sternly.

"So?" Codex grumbled.

"Just tell me… is it me?" Claus asked, still stern.

"Would that make any difference if I said 'yes'?" Codex asked, unsure where he was going with this topic.

"I-uh…" Claus was caught off guard, expecting her to deny it and say someone else's' name.

"Didn't think so.." She grunted in annoyance, with a red face.

Ness and Lucas finally came down from the tree house, bringing the gram-crackers, marshmallows and chocolate bars. The sat down next to each other.

"Where did Ninten go?" Ness asked.

"To get a pizza." Claus replied.

"Any reason you two aren't talking?" Lucas asked Codex in a whisper into her ear. Claus assumed he was telling her about what happened up in the tree house.

"Umm.." Codex muttered, but whispered back to Lucas. "He asked if I liked him, but… he didn't say anything after I told him I did."

Lucas looked at Claus, and whispered again. "I'll talk to him for you."

"Thanks." Codex smiled, with her whisper.

After Ninten returned, they shared a box of pizza, Codex trying it for the first time.

"Oh this is good! I had no idea this kind of thing ever existed." Codex exclaimed.

"Eat to much and your going to get fat." Ninten teased, with his mouth full.

"Shut your trap." Codex grumbled, shoving a slice of pizza into his mouth.

"So what took you so long?" Ness asked.

"I ran into Miss Kumatora and Duster." Ninten explained.

- (Flashback)-

Ninten stood, waiting for the pizza to be made. He sighed, taking a seat on a bench. A bell was heard as a couple entered the store. Quickly Ninten recognized them.

"Oh, good evening miss Kumatora." He greeted.

They looked over, seeming surprised.

"Ninten? What are you doing here?" Kumatora asked.

"Getting a Pizza for the guys. We're having a campout!" Ninten giggled.

"That's nice." she replied.

"Hey Duster." Ninten greeted.

"Hello." Duster spoke quietly, turning to order the pizza.

"So are you too married?" Ninten asked.

"Recently married, yes. Expecting a baby sometime within the next two months." Duster answered for her.

"Uh. Congratulations I guess." Ninten replied.

"Thank you." Kumatora and Duster replied, as they sat a table away from Ninten.

"So, got a name picked out?" Ninten tried to continue the chat, to pass the time.

"We're going to name him Craig." Duster answered.

"That name sounds familiar. Eh, must be my imagination. Well, I should head back. Bye." Ninten bid farewell, taking the pizza from the counter.

- (Back to reality)-

Codex seemed annoyed "You made that up."

"Nu-uh! That name did sound awfully familiar." Ninten replied.

"That's my brother's name." Codex explained.

"Ooooh yeah." Ninten snorted, with a laugh.

"Does that mean Kumatora is your mother?" Lucas asked.

"I-I don't know… I hardly remember my mother or my father." Codex scratched her cheek. "Oh well I guess.." Codex laughed nervously.

Soon they all went to bed, but Claus and Lucas seemed to be awake.

"Something on your mind?" Claus asked the blond.

"Not really." Lucas replied.

"Is it about Ness?" Claus asked.

"You know?" Lucas asked, calmly.

"Yeah." Claus replied, indifferent.

"Why did you ask Codex if she liked you, but didn't respond when she gave her answer?" Lucas asked.

Claus looked over at his twin surprised. "She already told you? Wow, I should have guessed it wasn't about you and Ness."

Lucas scoffed. "She really likes you, you know."

"I gathered that much." Claus replied, indifferent.

"You still haven't answered my question." Lucas choked up.

"I just wanted to know if that's why everyone looks at me so strangely." Claus replied.

"They do, because your taking on the role of being the leader. Everyone expected Ness to take that role." Lucas explained.

"Now what?" Claus asked, surprised.

"Do you like Codex back?" Lucas asked.

"I-uh…" Claus murmured.

"Not so brave when it comes to her, are you?" Lucas went on.

Claus shook his head 'no'.

"Now she thinks you don't like her, and probably feels stupid telling you how she felt." Lucas tried to explain.

"I didn't mean to… give her that impression." Claus spoke softly.

"Then maybe tomorrow you should, tell her how you feel." Lucas spoke, nervously.

"I'm…" Claus blushed.

"I know… I felt the same way about talking to Ness." Lucas tried to reason with the ginger haired boy.

"The only way I can talk to her, is when we argue…" Claus sighed.

"That's just your way of opening up to people…Claus." Lucas explained.

"I know…" Claus spoke softly. "But I have no idea how to get passed that point."

"Just…. Take a leap." Lucas suggested.

"A leap?" Claus asked, confused.

"That's what I did while I was alone with Ness. I used your advise to be brave…. And Ness ended up making the move." Lucas replied.

"I see.." Claus replied, starting to get it.


	16. The Return of the Pig King

**Chapter 15: The Return of the Pig King**

Seiten stepped in front of the capsule where Porky lay. She didn't bother looking back at the pigmasks that surrounded her.

"Activate the device." she ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" Saluted the soldiers.

Two ran to the newly built machine that held the capsule in place. Each grabbed one of the two levers, pulling them down. Electrical sounds were heard as the machine sparked on. Gears began to grind as an electric current shot at the Capsule, shattering the glass.

"Excellent." Seiten purred, seeing the eyes of her master open.

He sat up with a glare upon his youthful face. The pigmasks squealed in fear, quickly standing in a row and saluting their king.

"ALL HAIL KING P!" They exclaimed.

A grin formed on his face. "Seiten, prepare our chimeras!" he ordered.

"As you command, Your Highness." She bowed.

Morning came and Claus woke up. He noticed the others still asleep, but Codex wasn't where she went to sleep.

"I bet she's still mad at me." He grumbled.

"Guessing you're referring to me." Codex's voice scoffed from above.

Claus jumped and quickly looked up, seeing Codex sitting on the rail of the tree house.

"That's not fair, you surprised me!" Claus exclaimed in annoyance.

Codex jumped down, smacking his shoulder. She then pointed at him. "Shh! You don't want to wake up the others, it's still really early." She scolded sternly.

"Uh… fine.." The red haired boy grumbled.

Codex began walking off, but stopped, glancing back at Claus. "You coming?" She asked.

"Huh?" He looked confused.

"You obviously have a bone to pick with me, so let's go where they won't hear." She explained irritatedly as she resumed walking.

Claus reluctantly followed after. After they were out of ear shot of the others, he decided now was as good of a time as any.

"Codex?" He asked.

She faced him, taking a battle stance. A grin formed on her face.

"You got the wrong idea, I wasn't looking to spar!" Claus panicked.

"Sure you weren't." She chuckled deviously as she lunged at her ally.

Claus leapt backwards, dodging her drop kick. "CODEX!" he yelled, getting mad.

She ignored him, using PK Time Rift to run circles around him.

"This isn't funny!" He hissed.

Another kick came at him, this time a sweep for his mid section, dodging with back steps. Kicks kept coming, and Claus kept on dodging as fast as he could. Codex sent a punch straight at him, but he caught it with his palm.

"Okay! I get it! You're mad at me! Now, will you stop already!?" Claus exclaimed in annoyance.

With a deep breath Codex pulled away. "Fine, you want to talk. Then talk." She spoke calmly.

"Wait. You're not mad at me?" Claus noticed.

"No, I assumed you wanted to blow off some steam, you seem stressed. Sparring is the best way to do so." Codex explained.

"I'm stressed because of you." He grumbled.

"Here we go again." Codex rolled her eyes.

"I-uh.." Claus muttered

Codex looked up at him. "That's what you said last night too. What are you so afraid of?" She asked.

"Why do you even like me?" Claus asked softly.

"Oh? Is that what this is about?" Codex replied, her voice a foreign gentleness.

"What is there to like about me? I'm reckless, grouchy and thickheaded, those aren't exactly positive traits." Claus tried to explain.

Codex drew close, wrapping her arms around him, and placing her cheek against his shoulder. He jumped a bit, not expecting her to hug him. "Even though you seem like a jerk, I know deep down that you're kind hearted. You're fun to be around, and even more fun to mess with. What can I say, I'm just drawn to you." Codex explained, her voice playful.

Claus rested his chin on her head, allowing himself to hug her in return. "Codex. I-uh…" Claus tried to speak, blushing violently.

"There no need to explain Claus, just this motion is enough for me to understand." She spoke gently, blushing.

They stood there for several minutes, in the embrace, when suddenly the ground shook violently. As they stumbled, they released each other.

"What was that?!" Claus exclaimed in surprise.

"That's a good question." Codex spoke up.

Seconds later a massive laser sawed through a cluster of trees. Codex tackled Claus out of the way with aid from her PK Time Rift just before the attack could hit. They rolled as their bodies crashed onto the ground, dirt flying up into the air.

"That has to be a chimera." Claus spoke confidently, even while beneath Codex's body.

She stood up, helping him to his feet. Lucas, Ness and Ninten finally appeared, joining the duo.

"Where is it?" Ness asked, sternly.

"Not sure." Codex replied.

"Are you two okay?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, no harm done." Claus spoke back.

From the brush appeared one of the shark chimeras from before, opening its mouth and exposing black teeth.

"PK Thunder!" Ness struck first, remembering it's weakness from last time.

The thunder bolt zoomed at the chimera, but suddenly it was pulled in a different direction, being absorbed by a Hexagoat chimera that appeared behind it. The Landshark swung it's spiked tail, slashing against Ninten, who fell back onto the ground. Rain began to pour down upon them.

"Greaaaat, just what we need… two powerful chimeras." Ninten whined.

"It seems their abilities contrast each other. This isn't good." Lucas pointed out.

"We're going to have to separate them if we're going to have any chance of beating them." Ness explained.

"So we split up?! But these chimeras are so powerful." Ninten complained.

"How about heavy electric users take the shark, while the others gang up on the Goat?" Codex suggested.

"Smart idea." Lucas agreed.

"No, we need more hands on that goat, it's too strong. I'll take the shark myself." Claus spoke up.

"But Claus!" Codex and Lucas gasped in worry.

"He's right, guys." Ness agreed.

"Claus can handle the shark on his own, it's not too strong." Ninten also agreed.

So, now decided, Claus lead the Shark away from the others. "I'll return to assist when it's been defeated!" He called confidently to his comrades as he disappeared into the woods, Landshark Chimera right on his tail.

"Be careful!" Lucas called to his brother as the Goat began its attacks.

Variations of PSI moves were used, trying to take down the Hexagoat. Even though they were stronger the last time they fought one, it was still too much for them to handle on their own. They needed to work together.

Claus found a clearing, stopping as the Shark drew close. He charged at it, thunder sword drawn. The shark used its vice grip, chomping down on Claus' arm. He cried out as he used "PK Thunder" to make the beast release him. Blood dripped from his pain stricken arm.

"Crap.." He grumbled. He remembered Codex warning him of the bite from when they were at the beach. "I have to keep a distance."

He directed another PK Thunder at the Landshark, but it deployed it's shield, deflecting the blast.

The shark charged at him in a full gallop, much different than the slow roll from the previous encounter. Again it bit down, this time on the sword Claus wielded.

"Tsk tsk, I'm amazed you didn't notice the slight upgrade, Commander." Taunted a familiar voice.

"Seiten!" Claus hissed, kicking back the shark. He sent another electric blast at the shark just as he swung his sword, lopping it's body in two.

"Angry! ooh, I like angry!" Tormented another voice.

"Right on queue, Spitfire." Seiten chuckled.

"Great! So you set this up to get me alone, didn't you?" Claus seemed unamused.

"King P is ready for you to return now. He's been waiting an awfully long time, Commander." Seiten provoked.

"Screw that!" Claus hissed, getting into a battle stance with his blade.

Seiten simply smirked at him.

Electrical wires held tight to the Psychics, shocking them violently. They screamed loudly from the pain that was being inflicted. Footsteps approached them as the Goat suddenly dropped their drained bodies to the ground. Applause was heard. glancing up, they noticed the red haired Chimera, Seiten.

"I bet that was a shocking experience." She snickered.

"How've you been, kiddos?!" Snickered the fox chimera, standing beside the computer and twitching when said girl climbed up onto his back.

"Commander, come say hello to our enemies." She called.

Claus stepped forward, but something wasn't right. He only chuckled menacingly.

"Claus?!" they gasped.

"Hexagoat! Grab them, our king wants more subjects to experiment on." Seiten ordered.

Ninten and Ness were grabbed first.

"Hurry! Luke, Codex, RUN!" Ness yelled.

Codex glanced at Claus with tears in her eyes but listened to them, grabbing Lucas.

"Ness!" Lucas cried out.

"We have to flee!" Codex exclaimed, dragging her blonde friend along as she engaged her PK Time Rift.

"Aww, pooey! The two brats got away!" Spitfire whined.

"Calm yourself. They're weak, no match against us now. Not even if they HAD their friends would they ever hope to win." Seiten spoke calmly before looking at Claus. "Come, Commander. King P is waiting."

"I understand." Claus replied with an evil grin.


	17. The Masked Man

**Chapter 16: The Masked Man**

"Codex, stop running!" Lucas panicked as the purple haired continued using her PK Time Rift to flee.

"I'm just as upset as you are, but we can't let ourselves get captured, otherwise the future won't be changed." Codex explained.

"What?" Lucas gasped.

"This is the moment where things went sour. Eventually everyone's efforts will fail. We HAVE to change the future, we NEED to, or else…. Or else everyone is doomed." She continued.

She stopped running, gasping for air as she fell to her knees. Lucas observed his surroundings. They appeared to be back in town behind some old buildings.

"We need to go see Kumatora and find the others." Lucas spoke up. "Our only chance is if we gather an army."

"That will only fail… We need a better plan. But you are right, we should talk with Kumatora." Codex gasped as she got to her feet.

Claus entered Porky's throne room, the King appeared in a good mood.

"Welcome back, Commander." Greeted King Porky from his throne.

Claus took a knee, now wearing his commander's uniform. "I apologize for my absence, my King."

Lucas and Codex found their way to Kumatora's place and had explained to her what happened.

"Why not get all our allies together and attack?" Kumatora asked the duo, her pregnant belly appearing several months in.

"You can't risk going while you carry our child." Duster joined in.

"I know. It's just that we have to stop this." Kumatora spoke softly.

"Even if we all joined forces and attacked Porky's hideout, it wouldn't matter. It failed last time, even adding Lucas and I to the fight won't make it any different. They'll have the others turned into chimeras by then." Codex explained.

"But Dex, if everyone had failed, then you wouldn't have been alive." Lucas spoke up.

"I wasn't even five when I lost my parents. True, they would have survived the first assault, but hiding away didn't last long. Everyone will eventually be caught and turned into a chimera." Codex spoke sternly.

"That's quite a morbid way of looking at it." Spoke up another female voice.

Codex glanced over, seeing Paula, Jeff, and Poo enter the room.

"Great, you made it!" Kumatora exclaimed.

"As soon as we got a call from Duster, we rushed right over." Jeff replied.

"Ness helped us before, and now he needs our help." Poo spoke up despite being a soft-spoken fellow.

"Did you get a hold of Ninten's friends?" Kumatora asked her husband.

"No, they must not live close by." Duster shook his head.

"Why not disguise yourselves and sneak into Porky's base? We can always wait for orders over these military grade walky-talkies." Jeff suggested.

"That's a great idea, Jeffy!" Paula exclaimed, hugging the boy with glasses.

"Here, this is an attachable gun, perhaps it will help with the disguise?" Jeff handed Codex an arm cannon.

"What about Lucas?" Codex replied.

"I built a sword very similar to the one Claus wields. Perhaps it will be of use." Jeff handed Lucas the blade.

"Thank you Jeff." Lucas replied.

"Just save Ness." Jeff continued.

"We'll stay behind and keep the town safe until you return." Paula added.

"No chimera shall best us." Poo spoke up.

Ninten was dragged by a few pigmasks into the supercomputer's lair. He was tossed to the floor and a long white arm stretched out, picking him up by his throat.

"Okay PSI user, what are your friends planning?" She asked rhetorically and quietly, seeing that he was still waking up.

His eyes opened slowly.

"Good, you're awake. Now tell me, just how many other psychics are there?" She asked.

Ninten grabbed hold of the arm that held him, "Let go!" he wheezed.

"Answer my question and you won't have to suffer waiting to become a chimera." She smirked.

"PK 5th-D slip! Uhhh, darn it!" Ninten attempted to flee, but it failed.

"Psychic moves won't work in here. We have a device that prevents your powers from working. It's as if you don't have any at all." Seiten explained, setting him down.

Next Ness was brought in, being tossed next to Ninten.

"Nice of you to join us." Seiten provoked the already wakeful Ness.

"PK Fire!" Ness called, but no fire came. "Uh.. what the?!"

"As I had just finished explaining to your dimwitted friend here, your powers are useless here. You can't win." She chuckled.

The boys remained silent.

"Okay, don't feel like talking? How about some torture to put you more in the mood?" She spoke, a spark in her eye.

Seiten grabbed the two with her white stretching arms, strapping them into uncomfortable seats in front of a giant video wall. She flicked on the screen and one of the most disturbing videos played. Several minutes in it got worse, and Ness began to grow upset.

"No no nono, turn it off please!" Ness gasped, but Seiten wouldn't let his eyes shut.

Seiten smiled. "Here, let's try this one." She spoke.

Another disturbing one came on, worse than the first. So disturbing that getting into minor detail would cause even the strongest stomach to retch. Ness appeared ill.

"HEY! I was watching that other one!" Ninten exclaimed, sounding upset.

Seiten appeared thrown off guard, not expecting him to like it.

"Ohhh fine…. I guess this one's okay… HAHAHAHAHAH haahh oh my god! Hahahahah I can't believe that she haaaha did that! Hahahah." Ninten started laughing uncontrollably.

An angry expression crossed her face as she changed the channel again. This time, it was an incredibly violent video of people killing. Blood and gore seemed to be the theme. Ness grew pale, while Ninten started cheering.

"WHOOOO yeah! Now this is what I'm talking ABOUT! Do you think I can get some popcorn?" Ninten cheered excitedly.

"This method appears to be ineffective." She snorted in annoyance, grabbing the boys and having the pigmasks return them to their cell. "Get them out of my sight."

Time had passed, and the duo arrived at the New Pork City empire tower. Codex and Lucas peered from behind one of the metallic walls, seeing pigmasks patrolling. They each wore their disguises, Codex wearing a black tattered tank top and light brown cargo pants. On her feet were metallic boots that amplified her Time Rift power, and on her right arm was the cannon Jeff gave her. Her hair appeared longer now, but no one had noticed. Lucas wore something like Claus' Commander's uniform. He put in a helmet similar to the one Claus wore.

"I hope these disguises help us get past the pigmasks." Lucas spoke up.

"Me too…." Codex agreed, who couldn't help but think about Claus. "Come on." She called.

They quickly made their way up the tower.

The commander entered the room where Ness and Ninten had been placed in a cell. Who knows how long they had been in there for. Days? Weeks? He peered in at them.

"Claus! Why are you doing this! You're our friend!" Ninten yelled at the masked man before him.

"Think about what you're doing! Let us out and we can stop Porky!" Ness hissed.

"You see, I just can't do that." Claus chuckled.

The darker haired boys just stared in surprise.

"It's only a matter of time until you two are like us, and then it would be as if this conversation had never happened." Claus went on, beginning to walk off.

"Claus! Wait!" Ninten cried out.

"That's, Commander to you." He grunted with a halt.

"I know you're still in there, you have to fight it!" Ninten tried to pursue the masked commander running up the bars.

"Your one of us!" Ness spat out. "If not because of us, think about Lucas, and Codex."

"I'm sorry… but it has to be this way." Claus spoke softly, walking off into the shadows.

"Claus!" The boys called, but there was no answer.

A large, pink demon-like creature passed Codex and Lucas, not noticing them. It walked on four legs and wore a yellow bird as a crown. It's large mouth opened as it growled, protecting what appeared to be a prison room.

"The Ultimate chimera? It's still alive?" Lucas pondered aloud.

"In my time there were many, so it's not the same one as you remember." Codex replied.

"Yikes." Lucas muttered under his breath.

"That room looks like it's a prison… But I don't recall Porky ever keeping hostages or prisoners. Something smells fishy." Codex spoke.

"Your right, that's not his style." Lucas agreed.

"I hope everyone's okay." Codex murmured.

"Me too…" Lucas sighed.

"Claus… what happened to you?" Codex asked rhetorically.

Lucas looked at her. Normally he would be worried too, but he knew they needed to put their feelings aside and save the others.

"Come on Codex, it's clear." Lucas spoke up.

"Right!" Codex came back to reality, running after her blond companion.

"You're highness. It appears we have intruders." Seiten reported, entering his throne room.

Spitfire followed by her side. "What are your orders? Hacking Slashing? Ooooh, tortuure?" Spitfire asked, cackling away.

"I've already sent the Commander to deal with them. Stand by for now." Porky ordered.

"As you command." Seiten acknowledged while Spitfire's tails drooped in disappointment.

"Where do you think you're going?" Claus' voice was heard leaving the prison room as the duo were approaching it.

"Claus!?" Codex and Lucas gasped in surprise.


	18. Spankety, spankety, spankety

**Chapter 17: Spankety, spankety, spankety**

The masked man approached them, the grin from before vanishing. Codex and Lucas stood on guard.

"Claus, what are you doing?!" Codex begged him.

"Why, Claus!?" Lucas cried out.

The masked man deployed his bat like wings, and with a whoosh, he was flying at the duo, thunder sword drawn. They split up, diving in opposite directions to dodge the strike. Sitting up, they noticed him circling back around. Swooping down at them, he swung his sword again. Lucas quickly deflected it with the saber Jeff built him. The swords collided, being shoved against one another, and the sparks were flying.

"Claus! Snap out of it! You promised this wasn't going to happen again!" Lucas yelled with tears in his eyes.

"That may be so, but I have no choice but to fight you, brother." Claus replied sternly.

"Claus?" Codex spoke softly, getting to her feet.

"Please, don't!" Claus hissed at her.

"I-I don't understand…" She muttered.

"Attack me!" Claus ordered.

Codex appeared confused.

"Porky and the others can't know. Make this look believable, they are watching us." Claus continued, swinging his weapon at Lucas who jumped backwards.

Lucas swung back. "What's going on?" he asked, continuing the battle.

"I've convinced Seiten and Porky that I'm still the commander and on their side. I had no choice but to take this role, Seiten and that fox would have killed me." Claus continued, striking again.

Codex sent a PK Pulse at him, giving him enough time to dodge with a back flip.

"That explains what happened in the woods, but why didn't you tell us sooner?" Lucas asked, sending a PK Fire at Claus.

Claus struck the fire with a side sweep of his thunder sword. "I had no other options and no way of reaching you without being noticed. I was ordered to fight you, so this gave me the perfect opportunity to talk." He replied, diving mid air at them in a spin motion.

The duo dodged, acting like they got knocked back. Codex got up, engaging her PK Time Rift, and, running at Claus, she attempted a leg sweep, but he flew out of the way.

"But, how are you a chimera and still...you?" Lucas asked, getting to his feet.

"Because I'm not. These wings and arm cannon are not part of me like before. I wasn't dead or missing limbs for them to reconstruct my body, why bother installing something that's not necessary? " Claus explained.

"How did you convince them you're on their side then?" Codex asked, charging at him, but he dodged her, flying up into the air and hovering.

Before Claus could answer, the intercom clicked on.

"Commander, your assistance is needed! Return to the throne room. Spitfire will handle the rest from here." Seiten's voice was heard.

"I'll have to explain later. Be careful!" Claus replied sternly, flying off.

"Claus!" Codex called.

Lucas noticed a shining object on the ground, and quickly picked it up.

"Let's hurry Codex, we don't want to run into that fox." Lucas said.

"But-" Codex gasped.

"Come on, Claus 'dropped' a key, let's get the guys out of those cells." Lucas suggested.

"Uh, right." Codex agreed, and the two made haste into the prison cells.

The masked man approached Porky's throne. "You needed my assistance, my king?" Claus asked, taking a knee.

"Yes. Eliminate the city. Take our army of chimeras and begin the strike." King P ordered.

"As you wish." Claus replied, leaving the room.

"And Commander, take Seiten with you." Porky called.

"Of course, your highness." Claus replied as he got into the elevator.

Codex and Lucas soon found the cell with their friends inside. The two appeared very happy to see their allies.

"Lucas! Codex!" You have no idea how happy I am to see you two!" Ninten exclaimed.

"How did you two get passed Claus? He was just here a short time ago." Ness asked.

Lucas held up the key. "He's undercover, so don't fret."

"Really? He seemed like a pompous jerk when he was talking to us." Ninten grunted.

"Maybe he needed to keep you two fooled until we arrived." Codex explained.

"Very possible." Ness replied, as Lucas opened the cell.

"Come on! We need to stop Porky!" Lucas exclaimed.

"I like when you take this leader role Luke." Ness flirted.

"Um, can you guys like flirt after we get out of this tower?" Ninten whined. "We don't need to get caught again."

"Point taken!" Ness replied nervously.

Claus headed into the lab where the chimeras were kept. He approached the computer, entering the password to gain access. All the files opened and he began deleting all of the data. Stepping to a console by the chimera tanks, he entered in a passcode.

"This should slow Porky down." He muttered to himself.

He began typing and a timer appeared. He quickly stabbed his blade into the console, ten minutes remained. He withdrew his blade, making his way to Seiten's room. As he stepped out of the lab, he noticed her coming.

"Commander, King P asked me to join you on this mission." She said. "Shall we prepare the chimeras?"

"They are all ready to go, come on." Claus replied.

"Liar." Seiten replied casually, grabbing hold of him with her white stretching arms from her back. She slammed him against the wall. "You don't think I'm that stupid, do you? You know I can see everything, and I've seen plenty to understand you're not on our side."

"Guess I underestimated you." Claus choked up.

They headed down the hall quickly and found themselves in an opening. The lighting began to dim as demented laughter arose, echoing in the room.

"You can't win this time, I have the advantage!" Spitfire's voice cackled in the dark.

"PK Thunder!" Lucas called, casting the thunder at where he was hearing the voice.

"Oh, hahaha! You won't find me that easily! Haven't you noticed the nice little echo this room is giving my voice? I'm a ninja in here!" Spitfire continued laughing insanely.

"Hey, did you notice Luke's PSI moves worked here?" Ness whispered to Ninten.

"Yeah I did. Even if we can't see him, we can still fight back, unlike before." Ninten whispered.

"You guys are too weak from being stuck in that cage without food." Lucas talked them down.

"You will lose each other, here and now. The world will crumble beneath King P's foot, and everyone will become a chimera." Spitfire used his silver tongue.

The Psychics didn't appear to be listening to the fox this time, instead plotting amongst themselves.

"Ehh, we need a plan!" Lucas groaned.

"Oh, how the Psychic from Podunk has no attack PSI moves, he is so weak compared to his friends." Spitfire snorted.

"Light bulb!" Ninten exclaimed.

"Your stupid chatter won't help you! Purple lost yet another to Porky, could it be your love was misplaced? Hahaha the Commander has no thoughts of remorse or love for the lot of you!" Spitfire continued, the heroes not hearing his words.

"What is it Ninten?" Ness asked.

"Codex's special PK, Wouldn't it get an amplified effect in this room too?" Ninten replied, mischievously.

"Oh how everyone will judge and make fun of you Blonde and Black, your homosexual feelings will ruin your social life!" Spitfire continued, but again was ignored.

"Oh yeah! Codex?" Ness smirked, looking over at the purple haired girl.

"I guess we have no other option at this point." She agreed, her voice tough.

Codex stepped forward, Ninten engaged the PK Shield.

"What are you twerps planning?" Spitfire asked rhetorically. "Oh what does it matter, anyway." Spitfire dove out of the shadow's to attack, but Codex dodged with her PK Time Rift, jumping over him.

"Now!" She called to the others.

"What?" Spitfire gasped, expecting an attack of sorts from the boys, but they quickly covered their ears.

"PK SCREEEEEAAAAAM!" Codex yelled, her voice echoing as it bounced off the walls.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Spitfire screamed as his head shattered, his horse sized body crashing into the ground.

The shield was put down as they quickly left the room, making their way to Porky's throne room where he was currently lounging.

"I should have guessed you would escape and find your way here." Porky greeted.

"Porky!" Ness hissed.

"Oh Ness, good to see you again…. NOT!" Porky growled back.

Suddenly the ground shook as Porky's throne was transformed into his spider mecha.

"I know you have telepathy, so just try and call for help, you pathetically weak heroes of so-called justice!" Porky called from his machine.

"PK Fire!" Ness attacked first. It hit the machine, but no effect.

"PK Thunder!" Lucas attacked, again it didn't effect.

"PK Pulse!" Codex casted, but still no damage.

"Hahahaa you can't possible think you can beat me NOW! Ah ha ha Spankety, spankety, spankety!" Porky yelled at them.

Ninten puts his hands together and began conjuring a powerful ray of psychic energy. "PK Beam!" He released it in a single blast, zipping at Porky's machine swiftly. The blast shattered the Spider mecha. Porky looked surprised

"Wow Ninten! You finally got an attack PSI move!" Lucas exclaimed.

"I knew you had it in you!" Ness added.

"You already think you've won!? HA We're not done yet, oooooohhhhhh this battle's just getting started!" Porky yelled at the heroes.


	19. To Fall an Empire

**Chapter 18: To Fall an Empire**

Porky began running, fleeing the room. He kept running until he got into the elevator, making his way to his weapon room. The psychics sent several PSI moves in his direction, along with some blasts from Codex's arm cannon that Jeff built.

"Your Highness! We have a problem!" Seiten called over elevator's video screen.

"Can it wait, Seiten!? I'm kind of in the middle of something." Porky growled.

"The commander defected to these Psychics, he's been playing us for fools." Seiten continued, sounding concerned.

"WHAT!?" Porky screamed at the top of his lungs. "Where is he now?!"

"Apologizes, but he slipped away…" Seiten tried to explain.

"Well, go after him then!" Porky demanded.

The heroes rushed after Porky, but the elevator was on lockdown.

"Shoot! Porky must have locked the elevator after he got in!" Ness exclaimed.

"What should we do?" Lucas asked.

"I'm not sure, all I know is that I'm tired after using that last PSI move." Ninten wheezed.

"Come on you big baby." Codex groaned at the older boy.

Suddenly, there seemed to be a strange pollen in the air. But, just as they noticed what it was, the psychics lost consciousness. As they awoke some time later, they realized that they had been placed in cages, each being held by the ceiling above a fiery pit of spikes.

"Oh good, you're finally coming to." Spoke a voice.

They each took turns opening their eyes to see Porky standing before them in the center of their caged circle. Behind him sat a Slitherlazer, staring intensely at the youths.

"Didn't I say the fun was only beginning? All we need now is to capture your spy and everyone on the guest list will be present." Porky snorted. "But, where might he be? Maybe you can tell us, Ness."

"Why do you keep targeting Ness?" Lucas demanded.

"Nobody gave you permission to speak!" Porky hissed. "What are you, his boyfriend? Do I need permission to speak to him?"

"Actually, he is." Ness spoke up.

"Ick, I should have known. You acted all cool, but now I know your dark secret. You're a fag!" Porky snorted.

"SHUT UP!" Lucas yelled.

"Make me, half pint." Porky chuckled.

"Leave him alone! Don't make me blow your mind, Lardo!" Codex yelled, fear showing in her voice.

"Blow me!" Porky chuckled.

Even though Codex was scared, she looked pissed. The others quickly covered their ears.

"PK SCREAM!" Codex screamed, but Porky appeared unaffected. She prepared to shoot her cannon, but it was missing.

"Lovely scream, but PSI moves don't work here. I made sure of that, along with your toys." Porky snorted.

The door opened, and a group of pigmasks entered in a panic. All that was heard was squealing.

"What is it?" Porky groaned. "Can't you see I'm busy playing with my new toys?"

"Three.…Two.…One." Snickered a quiet voice from behind the soldiers.

Suddenly, the upper level exploded, sending the pigmasks flying across the room. The ceiling crashed down, smashing the snake chimera that stood behind Porky. He seemed worried now, looking up at the blown ceiling.

"MY-MY CHIMERAS!" Porky cried out, gasping in fear.

Claus stepped out of the smoke that was clearing ever so slowly. "Let's just call this revenge for what you put me through the first time around, and what you're doing to my friends and family." He chuckled.

"SEITEN! STOP HIM!" Porky cried out, running off.

Claus dove at Porky, causing the pig king to trip and fall. His blade positioned above King P's throat.

"Do you surrender?" Claus asked, his voice devious.

"Claus don't! He's not worth it!" Lucas called.

"I'm sorry Lucas, but… if I don't do this, he'll just start this all over again. It ends here!" Claus replied, slashing Porky back against the wall.

"P-please! Commander…. I'm sorry!" Porky begged, as Claus drew nearer.

Another explosion was heard as the ground shook again, part of the ceiling snapping off in the process. Within mere seconds, Porky was crushed by the impact. Claus turned around, seeing debris floating in the air. He approached the console, closing the openings on the ground below the cages. The cages were lowered and the others were released. Codex ran to Claus, jumping at him with her arms wrapping around his neck.

"Claus! Don't do that again, you had us all worried!" She spoke.

The embrace lasted only seconds before footsteps were heard. Claus' serious expression kept in his face.

"You...bastard! You think you can get away with taking away Spitfire and King P?! This ends here and now!" Seiten hissed, her vocals appearing distorted. Upon closer inspection, her antennae was flaring red on one side while her body seemed covered in soot.

"Crap! She's glitching!" Claus panicked, releasing Codex.

"What do you mean?" Ness asked.

"No time to explain!" Claus stood ready to fight, and the other followed his example.

With her wings deployed, Seiten flew swiftly at Claus with a maniacal screech. He flew at her, their blades colliding in the air. With this room PSI proof, the others were forced to watch. Seiten threw the Ex-commander across the room, causing him to crash into a giant machine. Claus slowly got to his feet, holding his arm that had begun to bleed.

"You bastard! Bastard, bastard, bastard!" Seiten exclaimed, diving at him again.

Claus struggled, but was grabbed by her outstretched white arms, being strangled into the air.

"All I wanted was my family back….but you ruined that for me! You took everything away!" She cried, voice cracking from the force of her screeching.

Claus made choking sounds as he tried to speak to his comrades. "G-Guys… PSI moves… should… work…now…" He sputtered up.

"PK Time Rift!" Codex activated, dashing over to Claus. "PK Pulse!" She attacked Seiten's extra arms, causing her to release him from the pain. With another Time Rift, Codex dashed Claus back to their allies. "All clear." She spoke.

The boys made a mad dash to circle Seiten, standing around her in a triangle.

"PK ROCKIN!"

"PK LOVE!"

"PK BEAM!"

All three attacks collided, causing immense damage. Screaming was the only thing heard. Her damaged body lay there as the rest joined, surrounding her.

"Kill me!" She demanded, a snarl on her face.

"We should reprogram her. It's not right to kill her, she's just a kid." Ness spoke up.

With her last stand, Seiten used a force to send her surrounding enemies flying back wards.

"I will not be taken captive and rewritten!" She cried out, withdrawing her blade.

"Cherry!" Claus yelled at her.

Before his words could reach her, Seiten impaled her own chest with her blade. She collapsed to the ground, her glitching finally coming to an end. She spent her dying moments crying, before finally going still. Claus appeared in shock, but Lucas' hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Come on, Claus." Lucas spoke softly.

Suddenly an alarm began sounding.

"Seiten must have rigged it to self-destruct, We need to get the hell out of here!" Claus exclaimed, running fast.

Ninten dove in, grabbing all of his friends. "Why bother running when we can PK TELEPORT!"

Instantly, the gang was warped out of the tower and found themselves falling from the sky into a dogpile. In the distance, the New Pork City and it's tower crashed down, nothing but explosions and fire.

They all made their way back to town, finding the other psychics waiting for them.

"You're all okay!" Kumatora exclaimed.

"Welcome back." Duster spoke casually.

Everyone surrounded them in joyous harmony. Paula holding hands with Jeff, and Tracy with Picky. Poo stood there with a grin.

After much celebrating the heroes left their friends, meeting back at the club house once last time.

"So Codex, does this mean you're going to return back to your own time now?' Lucas asked, sounding sad.

"Well technically, I don't belong in this time….But, the thing is… I actually can't return to my own time. Craig was the one who sent me here, not I." Codex explained.

"So you're staying?" Ness seemed surprised.

"Yep, you guys are stuck with me!" Codex chuckled, grabbing her friends for a group hug. "Besides, I have a few good things keeping me here. Good friends, a potential family if Kumatora is my mother, and…" Codex looked at Claus with a smile, who blushed in response.

"Umm, sorry to break this happy moment, but guys…. I have to return to Podunk…" Ninten spoke up as the group hug ended. "My friends and family are there, and I want to see them again. Maybe… maybe I can visit you guys sometime."

"We have phones, why not exchange numbers in case we need to stop another invasion?" Ness suggested.

"Great idea Ness!" Lucas exclaimed.

"I'll keep in touch." Ninten chuckled. "FUZZZZZY PICKLES!"

"I don't think any of us will ever be used to your randomness, Ninten." Claus spoke up.

"Oh Clausy, don't you see! That means you can't replace me, I'm too weird to replace." Ninten chuckled, giving Claus a noogie.

"Hey, stop that!" Claus demanded,

"Oh, is the little ginger upset!?" Ninten chuckled uncontrollably.

"NINTEN!" Claus cried out in anger.

Time passed and nightfall hit. Lucas had gone to stay the night at Ness' house. The two cuddled on the bean bag chair on Ness' floor. The television was on in front of them with a game's title screen showing, 'Mother' it read. Ness pulled Lucas close as the two exchanged several kisses.

With Ninten already gone, Codex was alone in her tree house.

"Kind of empty without him." She muttered.

"You're not planning on staying here alone, are you?" Asked a concerned voice from below.

She glanced down, seeing Claus standing there. "Hey, what are you doing here?" She asked playfully.

"I-uh…" Claus tried to talk scratching the back of his head.

Codex laughed. "Well, I don't really have anywhere else to go right now, I wanted to wait 'till Kumatora had her baby to see if it's my brother before telling her that I think she's my mother."

"Oh, I see…Hey… I wanted to ask if maybe you want to go for a walk, last time we sort of got interrupted." Claus blushed.

She smiled as she jumped down, approaching him.

"Come on then." She chuckled, taking his hand.

They continued walking until they found that spot from before.

"You're not going to make me spar with you this time, are you?" He asked nervously.

"No. Unless you want to." Codex replied, playfully.

They stopped, looking up at the full moon and stars in the night. Claus pulled Codex close, his arm around her shoulder. She turned her body to face him. He blushed in response to her hand touching his cheek. She pulled him close, kissing him for the first time. They held each other close.

In the midst of the darkness, a light flickered, and a glowing being faced forward.

"Little did we know, the alien threat foreseen by the divine goddess, has yet to occur." Codex's voice echoed in the distance.

** **


End file.
